Like The Songs We Write
by i dont knwo
Summary: A series of random unrelated Auslly one-shots based on various, different songs. New Arc starts at Chapter 11. Auslly. Deztin and Trally friendships. Rated T, just in case. Open for prompts and request. Enjoy! #11- "You Said You Liked My Cobain Shirt".
1. Extraordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: They Don't Know About Us by Victoria Duffield feat. Cody Simpson. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Extraordinary Day.

It was just another typical day at Sonic Boom. Costumers were coming and going, kids were running around and attempting to play all the instruments they could reach while Ally reprimand the kids and offer them different instrument shaped candies.

Although, one thing wasn't normal(for Ally, at least): Trish still hasn't shown up and announced her latest job; neither did Austin came to the store, even Dez hasn't- and it was already noon- so it was odd(worrisome even) for Ally that her three best friends are nowhere to be seen.

Just then her phone buzzed which meant that she had received a new text from someone. She opened the text. It was from Austin.

'Finally!' she inwardly exclaimed as she read the text. She was glad someone had finally texted her and she was even more glad that Austin was the one who texted. Because maybe, she has the tiniest of crush on her best friend/partner. Not that it would matter because she knows that he doesn't like her that way. Even if he did, she didn't know what other people might think of it- she was sure a lot of girls would hate her for taking Austin "away" from them. And would definitely ruin their friendship and partnership.

**'Hey, Ally, sorry if I haven't dropped by the store today, I just had to run a few errands for mom and dad. Anyway, Trish just told me we have a Team Austin&amp;Ally meeting at Mini's today. Be there at 12:45 pm. See you! =D'**

That was what the text said. That was only it. She had to admit she was hoping the text would be something more. Nevertheless, she still did her best to 'casually' reply to him.

**'Trish never told me we have a Team Austin&amp;Ally meeting today.'**

She replied to him.

His reply was immediate once she sent the text to him.

**'Yeah, me too but she said it was kind of an emergency.'**

He replied to her in just mere seconds.

"Emergency?" Ally frowned at the text, panic starting to rise up in her.

**'Emergency? What kind of emergency? Is everything okay?'**

She typed in her thoughts and sent the message to him immediately.

Minutes passed and Austin didn't reply to her and she was starting to get more worried.

She looked at her wrist watch. It was already 12:30 pm. It would only be a short walk from Sonic Boom to Mini's but she was badly worried for her friends, so maybe she could have an early lunch and be at Mini's on time; if not earlier.

"Dad?" she called "Can I have an early lunch today?"

Lester Dawson peeked his head through his office door "Sure, honey. Just be back by one, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, dad!" Ally nodded as she close up the shop. Then she picked up her body bag on the counter, heading out of Sonic Boom.

As she exited the store, her phone started ringing.

_**'Don't look down, down, down, down,**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down'  
**_

It was her ringtone for Austin's number.

She quickly fished for the phone in her bag and answered it after a few rings.

"Austin, what's wrong? What's the emergency? Did Trish say anything else about it?" she started rambling.

"I don't know, Ally. But I'm just about to reach Mini's and I haven't seen Trish or Dez." he too sounded a little nervous over the phone.

She felt her heart leap to her throat when she heard his voice- even through the phone he sounded amazing. His voice was like a Romantic Ballad to her. Although, right now it was more of a Sonnet since he sounded a little too serious than normal and a little bit nervous as well.

"Ally, you still there?" he broke her trance. She must've zoned out again(she was lucky she didn't bump into a pole or something).

"Oh, yeah I-I'm still here..." she responded.

"Okay, um, just meet me- I mean, us here at Mini's, yeah?"

Ally nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her "Okay..." she trailed off.

Then they both hung up.

A sigh escaped her lips as she make her way to Mini's. No doubt that she was in love with Austin- not that she would ever admit it to anyone. She knew all too well that he doesn't feel the same way about her because if he did, he would treat her just like how he treated Cassidy and Kira and all the other girls that he used to like or go out with.

But no, he treated her like a best friend. Which they are and she was thankful for it, but she wanted them to be more than just that. She just wished she could tell him that and not be such a coward and hide her feelings away from him.

A few yards away from Mini's, Ally heard music playing. It had a groovy beat to it and a funky sound but it was good.

As she reached Mini's, a few boys from her school lined up in front of her, all of them holding a placard.

_'You don't know how much you drive me crazy, Ally.' _

It said and she couldn't help but wish that Austin was the one telling her this.

At the end of the line, Dez stood holding the placard with her name on it.

"Hi, Ally!" he goofily waved at her.

"Dez, what's going on?" she asked, staring incredulously at the message in front of her. Who would make such an effort to do this for her?

A hand then suddenly tugged at her wrist and pulled her to the middle of Mini's. "Just go with it." it was Trish.

"_**I**__**'**__**ve waited so damn long**_

_**We're sick and** **tired.**_"

Someone started singing.

Ally searched for the source of the voice; Austin was definitely the one singing- she knew his voice too well. Her head whirled around as she try and spot where was the Blonde who stole her heart. And there, standing by the door of Billl's surfboard store, was Austin Moon. The one she'd been dying to see all day.

"_**I won't leave any doubt**_

_**Or stone un-turned.**_

_**I've got a Collar Full **_

_**Of chemistry from your company**_

_**So, maybe, tonight I'll be the libertine.**_"

Her heart melted as she realized who he was singing for. Austin walked closer to her as he sang through the chorus of the song, his Hazel Brown eyes never leaving her.

"_**Oh, show me your love, your love**_

_**Give me more but it's not enough**_"

He started dancing to the groovy beat of the song.

'Could he be anymore perfect?' she asked herself, pinching her arm as Austin danced his way to her.

A sudden jolt of happiness came to Ally when she realized that this wasn't a dream. Austin really is singing to her! Although, she still didn't want to get her hopes up with this one- he sang for her numerous times before and he treated her like a best friend then, what could be the difference now?

"_**Show me your love, your love**_

_**Before the world catches up.**_

_**Cause there's always time**_

_**For second guesses****, I don't wanna know**_"_  
_

He came even closer to her that she could feel his breath on her skin- their faces only inches apart. This time Ally swore her heart had just stopped beating.

"_**If you're gonna be the death of me **_

_**That's how I wanna go.**_"

Then he continued to dance, only to stop in front of her again.

"_**You've got it all worked out**_

_**With so little time**_

_**Memories that I'd black out**_

_**If you were mine.**_"

Ally finally tore her gaze at Austin, looking around her and seeing that the placards Dez and the other boys were holding had chanced.

'_I've loved you for quite sometime now. Please be mine, Ally? -Austin'_

This time Trish was the one holding the placard with her name and Dez held the one with Austin's name.

"_**I've got a Pocket Full**_

_**Of reasons why you're here tonight**_

_**So, baby, tonight just be the death of me.**_"

Austin pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and showed it to her. It was a charm bracelet, and right now, it only had two charms on it- a musical note and the letter 'A'. Although, that could quickly change once Ally answers his question.

Her dreams were finally coming true! Austin actually likes her! Oh, how she'd been dreaming about this day for so long that she didn't even know how to react anymore. So, she waited for him to go and sing the chorus of the song again but it looked like he wouldn't anymore, he seemed to already be waiting for her answer.**  
**

"So, what do you think?" Austin hopefully gazed at her.

She opened her mouth to say something- to answer him with a overjoyed 'yes'- but no words came to her. She just stared at his Hazel Brown eyes, savoring the moment, getting lost in them.

"A-Ally?"

"Just tell him, Ally!" Trish shouted, urging at her. A wide smile plastered across the Latina's face.

She looked all around them, everybody seemed ecstatic about what was happening which was far from how she thought people would react. She always thought they wouldn't approve of them being in a relationship but they weren't, if anything they were happy for them.

Finally, Ally nodded to him, not being able to utter a word because of her shock.

The whole mall exploded in rejoice as Austin cupped Ally's face and brought his lips down to hers.

The taste of his lips against hers was amazing- he tasted like pancakes and maple syrup- she felt like she was floating on Cloud9(as cheesy as that sounded, it was true). She had always imagined what it'd feel like to have his lips on hers and how his lips would taste like and Ally had to admit, it was even batter than what she imagined.

As they pulled, Austin smiled at her.

"I thought you'd never answer." he sighed in relief.

Ally returned his smiled "I've always liked you, Austin." she said "I just didn't say anything because I thought you didn't like me that way, that I was just your best friend."

"Really? I always thought you only think of me as your best friend, that's why I never made a move on you..." he admitted "But I just wanted to take the risk so, I did..."

"Guess we were both wrong..." Ally replied to him, a little surprised "But I'm glad you took the risk."

Austin then took her hand and wrapped the bracelet on her wrist "So, does this mean you can now be my girlfriend?"

Ally gazed at the bracelet around her wrist, it was absolutely beautiful then she looked up at him "I love it." she nodded, referring to the bracelet. "And yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

His smiled spread across his face, from ear to ear. "Really?" she nodded again "Yes!" then kissed her again, almost lifting her up to her feet.

All in all, it was indeed not a normal day for Ally because it was the best day for her.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. I'm not exactly that proud of this one, it's not my best. But fear not, I have many more one-shots to come(maybe even some multi-chapter one). This one came to me when I was washing the dishes and I was listening "Collar Full" by Panic! At The Disco(I know weird right? It absolutely has no connection what-so-ever, but I kinda just came up with it while washing the dishes, so you know...). You guys should really listen to it while reading this or maybe "They don't Know About Us" by Victoria Duffield feat. Cody Simpson. Which is the song of the chapter.**

**Basically, those two songs kind of inspired this one shot. Because 1) Collar Full explains how Austin has waited for so long to confess his love for Ally and now, he's taking their relationship to the next level since he's tired of being "just friends" with Ally hence the lyrics "Show me your love, give me more but it's not enough"(you can just look up the meaning of the song and it'll explain more) and 2) They Don't Know About Us explains how Ally is kind of afraid of what other people will think of them, if they do get together but then in the end they didn't care cause, you know, others "Don't know about them". :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I have more to come, which hopefully are better than this one! Thanks for the support! :)**

**~Lou**


	2. Heatwaves and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Stranded by Greyson Chance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heatwaves and Hormones.

"Ah! It's so hot! Stupid heatwave!" Austin groaned as he rolled over on the floor of the practice room. His three other friends sprawled in the room as well, not wanting to move a single muscle. It just had to be 104 degrees out today!

"Here," Dez said "have some ice." the Redhead pulled out an ice bag from his bag and threw it to the Blonde.

Austin caught the ice bag but then as he caught the bag, it popped open and the cold water spilled down on Austin's torso.

"Ah!" he cried as he got soaked in melted ice.

"Oops..." Dez nervously laughed "Looks like the heatwave melted the ice in my bag..." he grimaced at Austin.

"Austin, you're getting the carpet all wet!" Ally scolded him, though she made no effort to sound annoyed or irritated- she was too lazy for that(at least in that moment, it was too hot for her to even exert any effort, and that's saying something if it's from Ally Dawson).

"Sorry but it's not my fault." he shot back "Plus it just made the carpet a whole lot cooler." he added as he sunk back down to the floor, spreading his arms out wide to soak in the cool water dripping from the carpet.

"But you still have to clean that up later. You too, Dez." Ally retorted, looking from the Blonde to the Redhead.

"Aw, why do I have to clean too?" Dez pouted "Austin was the one who got the water on the carpet. So, why do I have to clean too?"

"Because it's you're ice bag and it's you ice."

The Redhead huffed but didn't say anything back. This heatwave really brings out the worst in them- it was just so hot that all four of them were in the baddest of moods and that's hardly ever good, all four of their characteristics always crash in the simplest of things, now it's ten times worse since they were all grumpy and moody.

Ally rolled her eyes at the Redhead.

"Will you just relax, Ally." Trish commented beside her. "And stop wiggling around, movement means you're exerting effort and that means that you're wasting energy and that means-"

"Okay, I get!" Ally shouted, it was unlike her to blew off like that but again, it's all the heatwave's fault.

Austin propped himself up, leaning on his elbows to look at Ally, who was sprawled at the couch next to Trish. He couldn't help but notice how short her shorts was which seemed to make her legs a little longer than he used to remember it. He shook the thought out of him

'_Stop it, Austin!_' he scolded himself quietly '_You can't think of her that way. She's your best friend!_'

"Chill out, Ally." he finally told her.

"I can't, it's just too hot!"

"Okay, that's it come here." he motioned for her to lay down beside him.

"What?"

Austin reached over her feet and tugged at her ankle. "Come lie down with me in the carpet. It's much more cooler here than that hot sticky couch." he tugged at her ankle again.

"But I don't want to move..." she whined but he just kept tugging at her ankle over and over again. And after a few more yanks on her ankle she finally gave in to Austin's plea.

She groaned "Okay, just stop pulling my ankle." then she stood up but then Austin yanked her ankle again and she fell down to the floor with him.

His breath hitched as he felt her body get pressed up to his when they laid back down to the cool carpet. Her hands gripped the front of his shirts while his hands were protectively wrapped around her waist. Their faces inches away from each other.

Trish and Dez snickered at their best friends blushing faces. "Gosh, guys, I think the temperature is enough to get us all hyped up," Trish smirked "Stop trying to add more heated hormonal action..." she joked.

The musical duo only just blushed even more, their faces almost as hot as the temperature.

"Oh, um... s-sorry..." Ally finally pushed herself away from Austin.

Austin reluctantly disentangled his grasp on Ally's waist and moved to give her enough space to settle beside him.

They were silent for a few more(agonizing) minutes before Austin broke it "Hey, why don't we go to the beach?" he said, turning sideways to face Ally as if she was the only one he was talking to, because really, she was all he could see. Like Trish and Dez weren't even there.

Ally turned to face him as well, the were at least a good few inches away from each other but still, both could feel their breath on each other's necks. "You know, I don't like the beach." she replied, shaking her head.

He pouted "That was before. I thought you don't hate the beach anymore? Come on, Ally, please?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and it almost worked.

Her eyes softened at him, and she resisted the urge ran her fingers through his perfectly Blonde hair. God, the things this boy could do to her. She shook her head once more. "In case you forgot, one of the times I went to the beach with you guys, I got tangled in a chair, we got arrested and we got stuck together for almost a day."

"Yeah, but that was also the time I got to perform your song on the Hot Summer Jam!"

"Okay, but remember that time I got attacked by a flying pig- that was also on the beach..."

"Hey, I thought we all forgot about that!" Trish butted in, frowning at her best friend "I told you it was an accident!"

"I know that, Trish." Ally smiled at her best friend "I'm just pointing out that bad things happen to me on the beach. That's why I don't want to go to the beach."

"Please, Ally?" Austin again pleaded, his puppy dog eyes doing its work.

Ally took another look into his eyes and she got lost in them- she could not resist her best friend. Besides what's the harm in going to the beach again, right?

She let out an over theatrical sigh "Okay, okay... just stop whining..."

"Yeah!" her three friend exclaimed, standing up from their seats, fist pumping the air.

"Let's go!" Dez said before sprinting out of the practice room with his back pack.

"Wait, we still need to change clothes." Ally called to him.

"Ugh, don't you have some spare clothes in you bag?" the Redhead appeared by the door, pulling out his swimming shorts from his bag.

"How can you even fit all those things in you bag?" Trish stared at him.

"I have my ways." he smirked, patting his bag.

"Let's just go," Austin interjected "I wanna go to the beach."

"And see Ally in a bikini?" Trish muttered beside him just as the Brunette exited the room.

Austin's whole face turned beet Red, like Dez's red hair. "What? Trish!"

The Latina snickered at him "Ah, but that's what you were thinking, right?"

He didn't reply. Because, well, it was kinda true... He really did want to see Ally in a swimsuit(not necessarily in a bikini- a one piece would do- though, it wouldn't hurt if it was a bikini) but can you really blame him? He's a hormonal teenage boy, for goodness sake!

Austin shook his head, trying to get rid of an image of Ally in a bikini(which seemed to only make him blush even more). "Let's just go..." then he dashed downstairs before Trish could utter another cheeky comment and make him blush even more.

When he got downstairs, Ally and Dez were waiting for them by the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"Let's go, guys!" Dez hollered. The two quickly ran to their side.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked once they exited the store, gazing at him

"Huh? W-why? I'm okay..." he shrugged, not meeting the gaze of Ally.

"Your whole face is red..." she said matter of factly, touching his forehead with the back of her hand(again, it made him blush). "And it's really hot too..." her hand slid down from his forehead to his cheek, which lingered longer than it should have.

She realized this and she quickly withdrew her hand from his face(much to his dismay).

Before either could say anything else, Trish interrupted them, a sly smirk plastered on her face "Okay, we'll go home first get change and get our things then we'll meet at Shredder's in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," they all nodded and then they all went their separate ways, heading for their own houses- well, Dez was already heading to Shredder's since he already has his things with him.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"Okay, guys what do you want to do?" Dez asked as they settled on a secluded part of the beach, where only a few people were hanging out. Because, for the love of god, a lot of people were in the beach! Stupid heatwave!

"I don't know, I just really wanna go for a swim..." Austin shrugged "Ally, wanna come?" he could sense Dez and Trish snickering behind them.

Ally shook her head "Not really..." she said, spreading out a towel for her to lay on.

His face dropped, the other two snickering even louder, but he tried not to show his disappointment "Really? Why? What's the point of you going to the beach if you won't swim?"

She shrugged "I just wanna relax here as much as I possibly can." then she laid down on the towel- with her cover up still on, Austin notes. Oh, what he'd give up just to get her to shed that cover up.

But he choose to ignore those desires, instead he shrugged and pulled off his shirt. "Okay..." then he trudged off to the waters.

What he didn't notice though, was Ally's perked up expression when he pulled off his shirt revealing rock hard six pack. She tried to ignore her racing heartbeat as she stared at him, holding a surf board from Billl's and heading off to face a wave.

"You know, it would be a lot easier for the two of you if you just tell him that you _still_ like him." Trish suddenly plopped down beside her, spreading tanning lotion on her arms. "Hey, can you get my back?"

"Yeah, sure." she got the bottle from her "You know, I can do that, it would definitely ruin our partnership- remember the last time, we lost the chance to have a song be the soundtrack of a really cool cartoon movie because we were dating..."

"Oh, please that was what, like two years ago? And I'm pretty sure that he still likes you too- heck Dez even told me that he might be in love with you."

That comment made Ally squeeze the lotion bottle a little too hard and too much lotion came out of the bottle "Ah!" she squealed.

From afar, Austin and Dez were somewhat having the same conversation.

"Come on, man, just tell her you still like her!" Dez urged at him.

He shook his head "I can't do that, Dez. I can't let my feelings get in the way of our partnership- we can't have another Butch and Bitey situation."

"Yeah, well that was two years ago! Come on, it wouldn't hurt anyone if you tell her 'cause I'm pretty sure she _still_ likes you too. And besides, there's a hundred percent chance that she'll finally take off that cover up if you tell her," he teased "Don't you want that?"

"What? Dez, come on! Don't say those things!" he cried as his cheeks turn hot Red.

"Ah, but it's true..." the Redhead laughed.

Austin shook his head, staring at Trish and Ally who were talking to each other. Then Trish must have said something to startle her because tanning lotion was covering both her hands. That's when an idea came to him.

He ran as quickly as possible back to where Ally and Trish was. He arrived just in time when Ally complained about her tanning lotion covered hands.

Ally gagged "Ugh, I have tanning lotion all over my hands, this is all your fault Trish if you hadn't mentioned-" she cut herself off, realizing that Austin was standing in front of her, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

He rocked on his feet back and forth "Hey, Ally!" he greeted, still smiling.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Uh, hey, Austin..." she cautiously said.

"What's on you hands, Ally?" he innocently asked, though his eyes gleamed with malice.

"Tanning lotion." she huffed.

"Oh, so you're tanning... do you want me to get your back?" he quirked an eyebrow at him.

Her cheeks turned pink "N-no..." she stuttered, shaking her head "You- you know I hate fake tanning." she ignored the urge to just rip off her cover up and let him do so. She kept reminding herself that she does not like tanning so as to not get herself into more touble. Stupid heatwave! Even stupider hormones!

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about that!" he smacked his forehead with his hand. "Well, I- uh, I gotta go..." then he took off, silently cursing himself for forgetting such an important detail.

But he wasn't ready to give up yet. A few minutes later, he came back to their spot with a new plan in mind.

He plopped down next to her, a little too close than how a best friend should sit. "Hey, Ally," he greeted once again.

This time she knew something was definitely going on "Hey, Austin, what do you want this time?"

He shook his head "Nothing..." he raised his hands up in surrender "Promise."

They were silent for a few seconds, then Austin spoke up again. "Don't you feel hot in that cover up?" he blurted out "Don't you wanna take it off?"

She tensed at what he said. "Uh... n-no..." she shook her head.

His face fell, he thought that if he'd be straight up blunt then she'd give in immediately- apparently he was wrong. But he didn't say anything else.

"So, uh do you want some ice cream?" he asked again "I'm gonna buy some?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna move." she pouted "Can you just buy me some?"

"Sure. Fruity Mint Swirl, right?" he nodded before taking off to head for Scoop, there it is. Man, she's got him whipped. Bad.

But of course, he wouldn't just give in to her request that easily if he wasn't planning something- of course he had one. He was planning to "accidentally" spill some ice cream on her cover up so that she would take it off since it's already dirty from the ice cream stain.

And so, after he got the two cones of ice cream he headed back to their spot- one flavored Fruity Mint Swirl(for her) and one Cookie Dough flavored(for him)- with every intention of succeeding in getting her to shed off the cover up. And of course, finally winning her back.

But something went wrong along the way. As he jogged back to their spot, he got a little over excited and he didn't notice that Nelson was running towards his direction and the little boy bumped into him and he stammered his way back to Ally as he avoided crushing Nelson and the ice cream he was holding.

When he finally tripped, he crushed the ice cream cone with the Cookie Dough flavored one and it fell just by Ally's towel- missing her and he cover up by a few centimeters.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned.

"Austin, are you okay?" she asked, looking at him with her doe eyes.

"No, Ally, I'm not okay!" he replied, giving her the Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream and plopping down next to her, kicking away his crushed ice cream "I just dropped my ice cream and you still won't take off that stupid cover up! How can I be okay?" he huffed.

"Austin it's just ice cream..." she giggled as she licked on her ice cream but then she realized the second part of what he said. "Wait, why do you want me to take off my cover up?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he just confessed. And without even thinking of it, he crashed his lips onto hers- his lips violently moving against hers. It was the heatwave's fault and his hormones.

She quickly responded, dropping her ice cream cone but not really caring as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck, fiddling at the ends of his Blonde hair.

They kissed(quite passionately) for a few more minutes but then oxygen was needed and they pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked, panting a little.

"I told you, I want you to take off that stupid cover up."

"Oh, and kissing me is your way of asking that?" she flirted back.

"Yeah, something like that." he said before planting a chaste kiss on her lips "So, will you take it off?"

"Hmm..." she teased, pecking his lips "I don't know, I think you're going to have to try harder than that."

Then they kissed again even more passionately than the first one. And even more heated than the temperature right now.

Thank god for the heatwave(and hormones) because Ally finally shed off her cover up. And Austin had to admit, it was worth the crushed Cookie Dough ice cream because he swears that he'd happily die, contented- right then and there- if the last thing he saw was Ally wearing a bubble-gum blue bikini.

* * *

**A/N: Yayyyyyyyy! Another one shot done! Although, this turned out a little longer than I planned, I still enjoyed writing this! Sorry if there are mistakes but mind you, this only a day's work of writing because lately, I've been having a roll with writing, you know, finally got rid of that stupid writer's block, and I have to say I'm quite proud of this one. :)**

**Originally, I planned on calling this one-shot "Heatwave Shenanigans" but then I figured, I should try to make some alliteration myself since that's what they do on the show and this is what I came up with. It's quite fun to try and make up some alliteration but I have to admit I was a little challenged about it.**

**Anyway, tell me about what you think of this one shot in the review. You can also give me prompts and request or ask questions. I promise I don't bite. **

**Thanks again for the support! I have more to come and I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**~Lou**


	3. Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Please?

"Oh, come on, Ally," Austin whined, following the Brunette around their apartment- no, they are not in a relationship, they just happen to share the same apartment. They're "just best friends", at least that's what they tell other people. "What's wrong with getting a dog? It's not like the dog will do anything bad in here."

"There's nothing wrong with getting a dog, the problem is that when- if we get a dog, I'll probably end up the only one taking care of it." she countered "Getting a dog means being able to take care of it, wash it, groom it, feed it, take it to the vet every month. That's a lot of work- you can't even get the groceries on your own."

"Hey, I told you the woman in the store misled me to another aisle!" he defended "And I can take care of a dog."

"Oh, please, you can't even take care of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They grew silent, letting her words sink in. She didn't mean for it to sound so belittling, but she can't take it back now- it was already out there- and they both know that something has come up(or down) between them.

Ally stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the Blonde "Austin, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Ally." he turned his back against her, heading back to his room.

She followed him "Austin, wait."

"Are you two seriously fighting like an old married couple again?" Trish deadpanned as she burst in to their living room, carrying two bags of groceries. "Seriously guys, just make it out already- literally!"

"We don't act like a married couple!" they both insisted, glaring at the Latina.

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that." Trish snorted, placing the bags on the counter top of the kitchen. "Anyway, I just came by to drop the groceries you asked me to pick up, Ally." then she left without another word, a small smirk plastered on her face. She knew it would only be a matter of time before those two would finally get it together- maybe today would be that day.

They were silent again, an eerie awkwardness settling upon them. The tension was too thick for the two of them. Finally, Ally spoke up.

She sighed, cautiously walking closer to him "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that. I just know that you'll be exhausted if we ever get a dog- it will take a lot of effort to take care of a dog, it's kind of like taking care of a baby..."

He pouted, his eyebrows furrowed "So, what's hard there?"

"Ugh, clearly you've never taken care of a baby on your own before." she said.

"And you have?"

"Well... no, not exactly but still, I know it's going to be very difficult."

"How can you know if we don't try? Come on, Ally, if we get a dog it'll be like training for when we finally do take care of a baby..." he trailed off. Clearly, their conversation had taken a full new meaning. He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, pleading with all his will power. Weird as their conversation had sounded, they both seem to not mind it that much- clearly, they were used to having a conversation like that.

"Austin..." she breathed out, not letting herself fall for his puppy dog eyes again. She'd been fooled by those gorgeous Hazel Brown eyes too many times.

"Ally..." he imitated her tone, advancing towards her. She backed away. "Please?"

"No." she shook her head but he didn't listen to her. He inched more closer to her, and she did her best to keep their distance but eventually she ran out of place to run to and her back hit a wall.

He cocked his head at her, their noses almost grazing "Please, Ally? I promise I'll help you take care of the dog."

Her breath hitched, they've never been this close before. Sure, they've slept in one room before, heck they even shared beds before but it was never this intimate.

She gulped, looking straight to his eyes and getting lost in them(so much for not falling for his puppy dog eyes) but really, who is she kidding she will always be a sucker for his eyes- she will always be a sucker for him. Not that she would actually admit that out loud.

She shut her eyes tight, if she can't see his eyes then she can't fall for him(not possible of course, she already fell for him a long time ago). "N-no..." she insisted, although it lacked the insistent part. Her voice quivered(a fact he didn't fail to notice).

He smirked seeing the uneasy expression in her face. He loved that he was able to do those kinds of things to her- it made him feel like they were even because she can do those things to him as well(not that he'll ever admit it).

"Come on, Ally," he whispered to her ear, his breath ghosting in her skin.

"I-I don't know, A-Austin..." she stammered "I don't think this is a good idea... I mean, getting a dog..."

He shook his head "I don't think this is about getting a dog anymore..."

"W-what are you talking about? This is totally about the dog."

"Okay, if you say so..." Then he backed away from her, a teasing smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" Ally stared at him as he retreated from their position. No doubt that she was confused about what is going on. "Wait, where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's just it? You're not going to push through with getting a dog?"

"Well, you said that you don't want to get a dog," he shrugged "And what's the point of fighting with you over it if you still don't want a dog..."

Her eyes narrowed at him with suspicion "I know you, Austin. You're not the one to just give up that easily. You'll fight for what you want until you get it... So, what's the catch?"

Austin closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "I'm tired of this, Ally." he was suddenly blowing off "I'm tired of fighting about what I want because I'll never have it! If we're on different side then I don't want to fight, I'm giving up, that's the catch! I don't want to fight with you anymore... b-because I know you d-don't want to get a... dog..."

Her eyes softened at him. She knew he wasn't talking about getting a dog anymore- he knew that as well- she really doesn't care anymore whether they get a dog or not. Because as cheesy as it sounded, it's not the dog that they want.

"Are you sure this is still about getting a dog?" she teased, advancing to him and taking his hands in hers.**  
**

"Really, Ally?" he deadpanned, sending her a pointed.

She chuckled "I'm sorry... I'm just kidding." then she draped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to fight with you too..."

And before either of them knew it, their lips were colliding against each other. Her soft lips moving along with his. His hands clutched on her waist, pulling her closer to him as if she was his life line.

He wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of his life, with her lips on his and her hands rubbing at the nape of his neck, and his fingers twirling into the curls of her soft silky Chestnut Brown hair while his other hand run up and down her back, but unfortunately because of a thing called air they had to pull away.

Austin breathed out a happy sigh, resting his forehead to hers. All the pent up tension and emotions were gone, they both know what they want and neither would let anything get in the way of that.

"We're getting a cat." she told him before he could utter a single word. And then disentangled herself from him and ran out of the apartment, grabbing his cars keys to head to the nearest pet shop.

"Ally!" he whined again, following her out of their apartment. But this time he had a smile on his face.

Cause really, what difference is there if they get a cat or a dog? So long as he's getting a pet with her then he's okay with it.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, that was cheesy ending... It's not my best, I'll admit but, you know, it's been a while since the last time I updated this, so I still hope that you enjoyed this. Personally, I think it's a little lousy of me to end the one shot like that, but oh well guess that's just how things really is. And this is also a lot shorter from the first one shots that I did in this A&amp;A one-shot series(which is also a first for my one-shot series cause normally in my other one-shot series for other fandoms I only do one thousand words or so one shots, so basically this is a standard for me). That probably didn't make any sense but nevermind... oh, well... Hahahaha. XD  
**

**Anyway, I promise I have more(better) one shots coming. I hope you guys don't mind that it took me this long to update. Also, I don't have a Song of the Chapter cause I can't think of one. But, uh, I'm hoping you still like this. **As always, if you have any question you can always ask me, I swear I don't bite. :)****

**Lastly, I have a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I have one big surprise for you guys this September. I have an A&amp;A multi-chapter fic coming, entitled "It's You All Along". So you guys should watch out for that. I promise, it's gonna be good. I have already planned up everything and I'm having great progress to it so I hope you guys will like it. It's a really good fic. I'm super excited for you guys to read it! Eeeeekkkk! =DDDDDD**

**~Lou**


	4. It's A Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: It's A Date.

"Trish!" Ally cried as soon as the Latina had answered the phone call "We have a problem!"

"Okay, Ally just calm down no need to shout." Trish replied, cringing at the high pitch scream that Ally let out. Even through the phone it was eardrum shattering.

"I can't, Trish! This is a big problem, like huge! I-it's about..." she trialed away, making the Latina hang on to her phone in anticipation.

"Well, spit it out!" Trish shouted

"It's about... you know who..."

"What? You know who? You mean, Voldemort?"

"No, Trish, why would it be about Voldemort? It's about Austin..."

Trish gasped "I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Then they hung up. Trish quickly made her way to Ally's house. Once she was there, she immediately ran for Ally's room, just saying a quick 'hello' to Ally's dad then bolting up to Ally's room.

She opened the door with a thud "Okay, I'm here!" she said "What's the situation?"

"Trish!" Ally jumped up from her seat. "He, he asked m-me out!" she squealed.

"He- what?" Trish exclaimed "A-Ally that's great! What's the problem there?"

"Well..." she grimaced, playing with her fingers "He didn't exactly ask me out... I mean, he wanted me to come with him to a Taylor Swift concert but h-he didn't exactly say if it was a date or not..."

"He asked you out to a Taylor Swift concert?! Ally, that's definitely a date!"

"But what if it's not? I don't want to get my hopes up, Trish."

The Latina sighed "Then just ask him if it is a date." she simply said, as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

Ally stared at her incredulously "I can't just ask him! I don't want to sound too desperate! If I ask him if it's a date and it's not then he'll think that I want to date him."

"That's because you really want to date him."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to find out! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Ally, just calm down, okay?" Trish told her "Don't over think everything. Just go to the concert with him. When is it?"

"Tonight..." she answered.

"Tonight?!" Trish cried "If it's tonight then what are you still doing here moping around! We have to get you ready! Date or not a date, you have to look your best for Austin."

Then for the rest of the day, Trish helped Ally prep up for her "date/not-a-date" with Austin. Helping the Brunette pick the perfect outfit, curl her hair, put light make up on her.

By 6:30 p.m., Ally was all set for her "date/not-a-date" with Austin. "You look great, Ally." Trish told her for the umpteenth time.

The Brunette sighed "You don't think I over dressed, I mean what if it's not a date? I'm getting way ahead of myself- we're going to a Taylor Swift concert, not a fancy dinner!"

Her Latina friend groaned "Ally, you're not over dressed or under dressed. This is border line date slash not a date casual dressed." she gestured at her.

She looked at her outfit. She was wearing a simple floral tank top, a light teal skirt, and cream colored pumps which was only two and a half inch high(Trish and her had a long debate on whether she should wear heels since it was concert that she was going to and settled for the pumps).

"I guess so..." she ran a hand through her wavy Chestnut Brown locks "But-"

"Ally, Austin is here!" she was cut short by her dad. Lester shouted from downstairs.

"Trish!" she squeaked, her doe eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Just go!" Trish shook her head, shooing Ally with her hands. "Just be sure to tell me what happened tomorrow."

"O-okay..." she nodded, sighing before exiting her room and going downstairs.

Once downstairs, she saw her dad and Austin in their living room. They seem to be having quite a normal conversation- probably something about Austin doing a commercial for Sonic Boom- but Austin looked a tad more nervous than usual. He fiddled with his fingers and didn't look Lester directly in the eyes.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence "Hey, dad. Hey, Austin what are you guys taking about?"

"Ally!" Austin squeaked, whirling around to look at her from the couch "N-nothing. We should really head out now. So, we w-won't be late f-for the concert. Uh, bye, Mr. Dawson!"

Then he stood up from his seat and walked towards Ally and grabbed her hand. "I'll be sure to be back by 11, Mr. Dawson." he called before dragging her out of their house.

"What was that all about?" Ally finally managed to utter as they slowed down their pace from walking, already nearing the venue for Taylor Swift's concert by the Miami mall.

"What was what all about?" he innocently said. Their hands carelessly brushed against each other. "You look great by the way."

"Oh, t-thanks..." she blushed suddenly interested on the gravel in the pavement they walked on. She could feel his Hazel Brown eyes bore into her. "Y-you too..."

Then she heard him chuckled "How can you know that? You're not even looking at me."

She blushed even more, now from embarrassment "I-I just do... You always dress nice. You always look great."

It was his turn to blush.

Before he could say anything though, they had arrived at the venue of the concert. They were right on time for the concert.

Taylor Swift came out and immediately started singing. The seats that Austin got were amazing; they up front and close to the stage, so that they could clearly see whatever was happening there.

"Now, I hope you're all having a fun night cause I am." Taylor began as she played a new melody on her acoustic guitar. "And for my last song that I'm going to sing tonight is from my 'Speak Now' album, I don't know if you guys know but it's called 'Sparks Fly'."

The crowed started cheering, including Ally while Austin just gazed at her, a smile playing on his lips- he just loved knowing that he was partly the reason why she smiling so wide and so bright.

"This was actually requested by one of my friends to sing during tonight's concert." Taylor explained and Austin tensed. "'Cause you see, he asked this girl that he really, _really_ likes to tonight's concert and he told me that this girl loves my songs especially 'Sparks Fly' so he asked me if I could play the song tonight and, well, you know me, and I'm all for love and I don't know if you know this guy but his name is Austin. Like _the_ Austin Moon." the cheering of the crowed got even more loud as a spotlight was directed to Austin and Ally. "So, Austin, my friend, I hope you finally get the girl."

Then she started singing but not, of course, before giving Austin a not so subtle wink.

He could just feel Ally's eyes burn through him as the song played on. He didn't exactly think that the country singer would announce what he did, he wasn't quite prepared for what will happen in the next few minutes.

This was not how he planned(he had nothing planned at all) to tell Ally that he liked her more than a friend. But either way, he'll have to tell her anyway so he'll just have to wing it and worry about what will happen next between them later on.

The song finally ended and the concert was over. Taylor exited the stage and the fans, as well as the two of them started to leave the venue.

There were so many thoughts clouding Ally's mind. Did Taylor really mean what she said? That Austin requested for the song to be played at her concert. And if her analogy was right, she was the girl that Taylor was talking about and she told Austin sometime before that her favorite Taylor Swift song was 'Sparks Fly'.

"Do you still want to eat?" Austin finally broke their silence as they walk through the mall. "Or do you want to go home? It's only 10 p.m., I promised your dad that I'll get you home by 11 so, we still have an hour..."

"No, it's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway." she rubbed her arms as a breeze blew past them. "Can we just walk around?"

"Yeah, okay." he said as he shed off his Red leather jacket "Here, you're cold."

Then he draped the jacket on her shoulder. She pulled it closer to her, loving the warmth that came along with it; it was his warmth, it even smelled like him- like fresh summer breeze(even though it's still Spring).

"Thanks." she murmured.

Silence loomed over them again. '_Come on, Austin! Man up! Just tell her!_' he gave himself a pep-talk as they walk from the mall to the beach.

He looked at his wrist watch- 10:23 it read. He had at least half an hour more before he has to get her home, half an hour to tell her that he loves her.

"Ally?"

"Hm?"

"A-about tonight..." he started, avoiding her gaze "What Taylor said-"

"It's a joke. I know," she said, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

His eyes went wide like saucers "N-no! I, I mean, you really think she was joking?"

She shrugged "I-I don't know..." she was really confused. "Is what she said true?" she looked up at him. They had stopped walking by now.

He avoided her eyes once again. "Y-yeah... everything she said was true..." he finally got the courage to look at her "I-I mean, I didn't really plan on telling you it this way but I knew I have to do it anyway, so here it goes..." he took in an air of breath "Ally, I... I know we've been friends for a really long time and what I'm going to say might ruin our friendship but, I just- I don't think I can take being just friends with you anymore."

She didn't say anything so he continued on. "I guess what I'm just trying to say is that I like you, Ally. I really, really do. More than just a friend. Wow, I'm really terrible at expressing my feelings..." he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Ally just stood there, gaping at Austin and thinking that she must be dreaming. Because, for the love of all things, Austin actually likes her! He actually likes her more than just a friend!

"I, uh... I know you probably don't feel the same way... so, let's just forget what I said." Austin said after some time because she was still just staring at him.

Then she started giggling "As much as I wished that you were better at expressing yourself, I don't really want to forget what you said."

He looked at her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I really, really like you too, Austin." she said, her doe eyes shimmering with happiness. She didn't think she'd be able to admit it to him that easily but after his poor way of telling her, she didn't think she'd be able to mess up like he did.

"Really? Y-you do?" his face broke into a wide grin. She nodded and the next thing she knew she was wrapped around in his muscular arms, almost lifting her up to her feet. She giggled, flinging her arms around his neck.

After a few more minutes Austin finally released her. "So, um... can I kiss you now?" he nervously asked.

She chuckled and nodded, leaning up to connect her lips with his. He smiled into the kiss as his hands wrap around her waist to pull her closer. It was all she ever imagined it would be(maybe, minus the disastrous way he confessed to her- but it's the thought that counts, right?).

The kiss was slow and just full of passion. Finally, after for what felt like eternity(although, it still wasn't enough for them), they pulled away.

"'_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain'_..." she quoted at him. He laughed.

Then they walked home, hand in hand and Austin was lucky enough that he got Ally home before 11- with three minutes to spare. Lester Dawson was waiting for them at porch of their house, his arms crossed together, and feet tapping the floor impatiently.

"Um... h-hi, Mr. Dawson..." Austin greeted the older fellow, stuttering. Ally could feel his hand(the one that held hers) start sweating.

"Dad." Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

Lester smiled "Trish is still upstairs, she said she'll just stay over so you two can have girls night." he said.

"Really? Well, I'd just leave you two to talk..." she gave Austin's hand a squeeze and kissed his cheek. Then went inside their house, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling and laughing- she'd never seen Austin that nervous ever before. But she knew her dad was just playing with him, Lester knew for a very long time that his daughter like Austin.

She went upstairs to her room, not even worrying about what was happening downstairs.

"It was definitely a date, Trish!"

* * *

**A/N: Eh, that was a little longer that I planned it to go but oh well... All that matters is that I managed to update right? Anyway, what do you guys think about this one? I hope you guys liked this. It's a little cheesy I know- I mean, Ally quoted 'Sparks Fly' after their kiss(which somehow contributed to them getting together). If that is not the definition of cheesy then I don't know what it. Hahaha. XD  
**

**Anyway, I guess that's just it. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still open for request and prompts, just leave it on the review or pm me about what would you like the one-shot to be. If you have any questions, you can always ask me, I promise I don't bite. I'll answer your questions as truthful as possible. **

**And also, check out my latest Auslly multi-chapter AU story 'It's You All Along', the first chapter is already up and I'd be very grateful if you can check that one out as well. I have a lot of things planned for that one but of course I'd still update this one-shot series as often as I can as well. :)  
**

**Thanks for the support, you're all awesome! **

**~Lou**


	5. Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Crushcurshcrush by Paramore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dirty Laundry.

"Please, Ally?" Her Latina best friend pleaded again for the umpteenth time. "Come on, you might meet the new neighbors there."

"Trish, you told me that you would do the laundry this week," Ally shook her head "I did the laundry last week _and_ the week before that. You promised."

"Yeah, but the thing is..." Trish grimaced "Carrie called in sick today so I have to take her shift at Shredder's and Jace is coming today as well, so I don't think there's time for me to do the laundry today. Please, Ally, I promise I'll do laundry for two weeks if you do it today."

The Brunette thought for a moment, her brow furrowed from thinking "Why don't you just do the laundry with Jace? You'll still be spending quality time with him, so it's like hitting two birds with one stone." she suggested.

Trish gave her a flat stare "How can you even consider washing dirty laundry with Jace 'quality time'? Is that your definition of a perfect date? You seriously need to get a boyfriend, Ally..."

Ally glared at her, throwing a pillow from across the room(although it miserably failed to even reach the direction where Trish was). "Nope, you're doing the laundry today." she shot back.

"Ally, please?"

"No."

"Come on, Ally, you might meet the new neighbor that just moved in last week on Mrs. Daniels' old flat. Mindy says one of them was really cute. He could be your boyfriend and you two could have like laundry dates or something."

"Mindy's definition of cute is way different than my definition of cute, for all I know that cute guy that he's talking about could be that Chuck guy from the apartment upstairs!"

They both laughed for a few minutes. Then after that Ally finally agreed to Trish's request. "Fine, I'll do it but you'll do laundry for two weeks _and_ wash the dishes next week as well."

"Gosh, Ally, you're worse than Hazel!" Trish groaned but didn't protest anymore- it was the best she could get out of from the situation and she'd do anything just to not spend time with Jace doing their dirty laundry.

And with that Trish left Ally on their very average apartment(two bed rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room and a small spare closet that was filled with all of Trish's shoes), heading to Shredder's Beach Club.

Ally sighed as she head to Trish's room to get her laundry basket and then to her room to get hers as well before going down to the laundry room.

The laundry room was at the basement of their apartment complex, and since it was still early in the morning(it was just 8 a.m.), there was no one in there. Which Ally was grateful for- doing your dirty laundry with a stranger in your apartment complex wasn't entirely that flattering.

What she first did was to separate the clothes; from the colored ones to the white ones, then the jeans and skirts and dresses, and of course the undergarments.

Now, normally when doing laundry, the shirts and jeans go to the washing machine first. But for Ally, she drops the undergarments first because she didn't want anyone to walk in on her washing her(and Trish's) undergarments.

It was a good thing that she did those first, too because just as she transferred the damp pieces of clothes to the drying machine someone walked in the laundry room.

The person was about the same age as she is- 23 years old. He had messy blonde mop of hair and he was wearing casual clothes- knee-length shorts and a muscle shirt.

She didn't think she had seen him before in their building. She had to admit he was really cute, too. But she wasn't that desperate to have a boyfriend that she'd flirt with this guy. Wait, was she actually thinking that this guy was "boyfriend material"?

She shook the thought out of her. '_Focus, Ally._' she told herself '_You have some laundry to do!_'

"Uh," she heard him clear his throat "Sorry for asking but, uh... h-how do you... like..." he trailed off as she looked him, rubbing the side of his neck. He clutched the laundry basket between his hip and one of his hands.

"I'm guessing you don't do this often?" she smiled at him, noticing how uneasy he looked like. He nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" he let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Just a little bit." she giggled "And, uh, you might wanna sort those out first..." she pointed at the basket of clothes.

"Sort it out?"

"Right... what I mean is that you should separate your clothes. May I?" she walked towards him, gesturing at the laundry basket.

"Oh, please do whatever it is that has to be done." he set the basket in front of her.

She bent down to pick at the clothes "As I was saying, you might want to sort these out first. Separate the clothes from the colored ones to the white ones. You wouldn't want to have a colored sock or handkerchief to get into a pile of white shirts- it turns everything into that color."

He nodded and watched her go through his entire wardrobe, placing the white t-shirts on top of the washing machine and left the colored ones and jeans in the basket. She stopped mid-way through the basket(and thank god, she did because all his underwear were at the bottom of the basket).

"Um... uh, that's h-how you should start..." she said, standing up straight and looking at him with her doe eyes. That he thinks are absolutely gorgeous and the perfect color of Chocolate Brown.

"Oh, uh y-yeah... thanks." he nodded before sorting it out himself.

"You're welcome." she smiled at him then turned back to her own laundry, relieved that she actually first washed the undergarments- they were already in the drier.

Silence fell. They never did spoke again after that. She finished her laundry way before he did and she left, not even saying goodbye to him or asking for his name. Which was a dumb move.

But she tried not to let that get to her. Something tells her that she'll be having more encounters with that cute Blondie.

'_Wait, cute Blondie?! Really Ally?_' she scolded herself, shaking her heard vigorously. '_How can you even-_'_  
_

"You met the new guys didn't you?" Trish snapped her out of her thoughts, the Latina was standing by the threshold of her room.

"What?! Pfft... n-no..." she denied, the pitch of her voice going a tad higher than normal.

The Latina snickered at her "Yeah, right..." she mocked her.

"Why are you even still here?" Ally shot back, sending her best friend a half hearted glare- the Latina knew her too well.

Trish shook her head at her in amusement. "I forgot my keys," she waved the keys in her hands.

"Okay, okay. Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"So, you really did meet one of them? Did you ask for his name? Was he even cute?"

"Yes, I met one of them!" Ally answered, throwing her hands up in surrender and exasperation "No, I did not ask for his name and yes, he was a little cute but he's not the Redhead Mindy was talking about- this one's Blonde."

"Oh, a Blondie!" Trish teased "This is a one up from the previous Brunettes you dated before. But why didn't you ask for his name?"

Ally groaned "Ugh, don't even remind me of those idiots. And I didn't want or need his name or number or whatever." she snapped a little.

"Okay, just asking." she held her hand up in surrender as she exited their apartment. "He's from apartment C3." she cheekily added.

"Whatever, I don't really care." she scoffed, although Trish wasn't there anymore.

The next day, she was making her way out of their apartment complex to get the groceries because, apparently, Trish got so tired of working and hanging out with Jace the previous day that she begged Ally to get the groceries as well.

"Hey, D5!" she heard someone call, from behind her as she walked down the stairs(she would've used the elevator but it's broken).

"What?" she turned around and saw the Blonde from yesterday.

"Right, yeah..." he scratched the back of his head as he caught up to her, going down the stairs as well "Well, uh... you live at apartment D5, right? You're the girl who helped me with my laundry yesterday..."

"Oh, right yeah..." she acted as if she just remembered who he was "Apartment C3, right? You're the new guy that just moved in at Mrs. Daniels old flat."

"Yup." he nodded, stuffing his hands on the pockets of his Grey hoodie. "So, where are you going?"

"To the grocery store." she replied "And why are you wearing a hoodie? You're in Miami and it's like 96 degrees out."

His gorgeous Hazel Brown eyes went wide. He didn't think she would notice it but she did. "Oh, really I was just about to go there as well..." he avoided her question. "Mind if I come along with you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at her lips. He looked cute when he was flustered. "Really now?" she knew exactly what he was doing, but decided to just play along "I guess you could come-"

"Great! That's awesome-"

"But," she started again and his boyish grin dropped "I usually don't trust guys who don't answer my questions. So, tell me again why you're wearing a hoodie at a time like this?"

He smiled sheepishly at her "Hehe, yeah about that... my roommate's red sock kinda got into the pile of white shirts that I have in my laundry yesterday, so you were right. It does turn everything into that color... so, I'm heading out to buy at least one white shirt."

"What really?" she was suppressing the urge to laugh because that would be rude. "How can your roommate's sock get lost in your laundry?"

"Well, he actually asked me do his laundry for him because he was going out with his girlfriend." he explained as they exited the apartment complex. "Bit annoying, really. It was his turn to do laundry this week..."

"I get you." she nodded "My roommate was supposed to do laundry _and_ grocery this week as well, but yesterday she was out with her boyfriend and today she was sick."

"Well, then I guess I better thank your roommate."

She frowned at him "What for?"

He smirked "If it weren't for her then I wouldn't have met you then you wouldn't have helped me with my laundry; although it still didn't end so well with me, I think it would've been worse if you didn't help me... But I think you owe me another laundry tutorial."

She chuckled, ignoring his flirty comment and the faint pink tainting her cheeks. "I don't know... I mean, why does my roommate, who you've never met before, get a thank you from a guy that I helped but I don't?"

The Blonde's smirked turned into a real smile "How about I take you out for coffee then? As a thank you for helping me yesterday and today?"

"Today?" she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me pick a shirt at the mall."

This boy was really persistent and very straightforward- not that there's anything wrong with that- she actually like guys who are not afraid to express their feelings and very good at expressing them. And really, what's the harm in helping him out right? She was being a good neighbor for helping him.

"I'll think about it..." she teased. Usually, she doesn't get all flirty with guys she just met but there was just something about this Blonde that made her feel giddy. "Just tell me one thing."

"I'll take that as a yes. And ask away."

"What's your name?"

He smiled "It's Austin." he held his hand out to her "What about you? What's your name?"

She giggled, taking his hand "It's Ally." she said.

"Well, then Ally I'm really looking forward to our coffee date today and our laundry date tomorrow."

She smiled at him, not contesting about the fact that he just declared an official date between them or the fact that he didn't let go of her hand when she shook his.

Coffee dates and laundry dates? Yeah, this guy is a keeper.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwweeeeee, guys I hope you all liked this! I enjoyed writing it and gave myself some feels when I wrote the ending because I just find it so cute! Eeeekkkkk! :""""""""""""]  
**

**Anyway, for those of you following my IYAA story I just posted a new chapter last night(sorry if it took so long but I had no internet connection for two days and the update should've been last Friday but I'm hoping that the length of the chapter will make it up to you) Hehehehe. :D**

**As always, I have more one shots to come and I'm always open for requests and prompts from you guys, just leave me a review or message me. I swear I don't bite guys, you can talk to me. =)**

**~Lou**


	6. The Look

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Look.

He gazed at her with his dreamy Hazel Brown orbs as she played beach volleyball with all their other friends(surprisingly, she's not as bad at it as she thinks she it- in fact she's actually really good at playing the sport which was a first).

It was their last day of summer before senior year starts and even though Trish and Dez said that he's wasting it by just staring at her, observing her instead of actually going for the gold and finally asking her out. He thought otherwise; admiring her has always been his favorite thing to do(not it that creepy stalker-ish way, just admiring), even more than his music- and that is saying something.

It's like his eyes are glued to her, he can't even take his eyes off her for even a second for he fears that someone- Dallas, Ethan, Elliot, Gavin or even Trent- would go after her and beat him into asking her out or maybe make a move on her.

"Wipe the drool of your chin, lover boy." someone interrupted his ogling. He looked to his side to see the Brunette's best friend: Trish.

"I'm not drooling." he scoffed, although the back of his hand still wiped on his chin.

"Whatever butters your pancake, Moon... but you're still a little too obvious."

"Obvious on what?" he tried to act as innocent as he can with Trish's allegation.

"Yeah, right like you'd fool me," the Latina rolled her eyes "I've seen that look many other times before. From many other boys as well."

"What look?" he scowled "And what do you mean other boys?"

Trish snorted, shaking her head in amusement. "Sometimes I wonder if that bleach in you hair might've seeped through your head. That or you've been hanging out with Dez for way too long... are you blind?"

Austin looked at her with a confused and offended look "Okay, first of all, my hair color is real. This is not bleached." he defended "And secondly, I've been best friends with Dez since first grade, I'm used to him and lastly, what are you talking about? Of course, I'm not blind."

An eyebrow arched at him, Trish surveying him with a mocking look "Really now? Then surely you must've seen the look as well..."

"What look?"

"I should've known..." Trish smirked "That look, I've seen it quite a few times, the way the boy's eyes go all dreamy and soft when they look at the girl that they like."

"I don't go all dreamy and soft when I look at Ally." he grunted but his cheeks betrayed him.

"I didn't even say who the girl was, but you're right and I've been best friends with Ally since kinder garden and I've seen quite a few boys look at her like that. Like they could lift the world, turn it upside down, inside out just to make her happy. That look their eyes get when they see someone else making her happy, a longing look to care for her and keep her. Because she means the world to them."

As Trish spoke, Austin found himself gazing back at Ally and feeling his heart flutter as she played along with their friends, seeing her laugh and get all playful with other boys. He couldn't help but feel a burning feeling in his heart.

Trish was right, but that didn't mean he would admit that out loud.

He huffed, crossing his arms together "Who are those boys? What right do they have to even look at Ally like that?"

"Yeah, and what would you do if I tell you who those boys are?"

"Give them a piece of my mind."

"Really now? And what right do you have to give them a piece of your mind?" Trish mocked him.

He glared at her "Because I'm her best friend and I should be the only one making her happy."

"Is that a confession I hear?"

"NO!"

Trish smirked "Whatever you say..." then her expression grew serious. "But seriously, stop ogling at her, just ask her out, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to go out with you."

Austin looked at her, curiosity evident in his eyes "How sure are you that she'll say that?"

"I'm her best friend, of course I know what she'll say. I've known her the longest among other people aside from her parents."

"Really? So, does that mean that she likes me too?"

Trish rolled her eyes at him "I wasn't really planning on telling you this," she said "But since you're so blind, then yes. I know for a fact that she actually likes you, just don't tell her that I told you- she'll kill me. But if you don't ask her out sooner, she'll probably move on and you'll be stuck on the _best friend_ zone _forever_. And you'll end up looking at her from afar, wondering what would it be like to have her in your arms instead of another boy- and we wouldn't want that, now do we?" she teased before leaving him to himself again.

He grunted, focusing back on Ally again. A smiled made its way to his lips as he sees her spike the beach volleyball to the other side of the court, effectively landing it where no one was able to reach it. But he was made to ponder on what Trish told her.

The thought of seeing her in another boy's arms was not a good thought and he knows that Trish was right- he can't just always look at her from afar forever. So, he has to do something and soon before another guy takes her away from him.

'_There are other boys who like Ally as well._' the thought popped in his mind. And he did not like it one bit.

"Woohoo, yeah, go Ally!" he shouted, his fist pumping into the air, momentarily forgetting his troubles.

She looked at his direction and smiled at him, mouthing a thank you. Then going back to the game.

Soon enough, their game finished and of course, her team won. He ran up to her to congratulate her and give her a hug.

"Great job, Ally! You were awesome out there, seriously."

"Thanks, Austin." she giggled, willing the blush on her cheeks to die down.

"Sorry to interrupt this very cheesy conversation, but are you two coming or not?" Trish called at the two. Their friends were already by the other side of the beach, heading back to their spot at Shredder's.

"Coming." they said in unison, blushing in the process as well.

The duo walked behind from the rest of the group. They weren't talking and Austin could just see Trish(and sometimes Dez) constantly glancing back at him and Ally, giving him a look that says 'Ask-her-now-before-someone-else-does'.

Their hands kept on bumping into one another, evidently making him a lot more nervous, but he'll still do it anyway. He doesn't want her to be taken away from him, for any other boy to have her. So, with a deep breath, he finally plucked up the courage to do it.

"Um, hey guys," he called to the others, suddenly stopping in his tracks "Ally and I are gonna stay at the beach for a little while. You guys can go ahead, we'll catch up with you later."

After a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'okays', Austin grabbed Ally's hand before she could protest.

He dragged her back to the shoreline.

"Austin?"

"Yes, Ally?" he asked as if there was nothing wrong going on and he didn't just lie about them staying back on the beach.

"Why'd you drag me back at the beach?" she asked, eyeing him.

"I need to tell you something, Ally." they had stopped walking by now, just standing by a secluded part of the beach, the waves of the waters crashing down on their feet.

"O-okay..." she sounded a little bit unsure, avoiding his gaze but he made her look into his eyes.

He sighed deeply. It was now or never and he's willing to take the chance with her, he just couldn't hide his feelings for her anymore- she had to know!

"Remember what you told me at the start of the summer? How you wanted something great to happen before your summer ends- something to start off your senior year great?"

"Yeah..." she nodded "But I think it's a little too late for that... school starts tomorrow, Austin."

"What if I told you it's not too late?" he was starting to feel giddy. He was gonna do it.

"Okay, then how will you do it?"

He took both her hands in his "Okay, before you say anything, just listen to me first." she nodded although a little unsure of how her best friend was acting. "Okay, I know you want something different this year and I think I can give you something different and permanent. But I'm not sure if you'll like it completely, so just tell me now if you don't want it."

"I'm all ears." she nodded, urging at him but still a little skeptical.

"Okay, well how do I start this..." he scrunched his nose "Uh, earlier- when you guys were playing beach volleyball- Trish talked to me and told me something... and it made me realize something... and it wasn't a very good realization. So, I want to take a chance today and see if I could change that awful thing that Trish had predicted."

"Um...I'm, I'm kinda lost here, Austin..." she blinked at him "What are you talking about? Did Trish brainwash you or something?"

He shook his head "No, but she did knock some sense in me..." then he cupped her face with both of his hands "That you won't always be single forever. Ally you're an amazing girl and I know there are other guys out there who like you as well and it's only a matter of time before you finally decide to go out with one of them... but I don't think I can live with that. I can't let some guy just take you away from me, so I'm gonna do something about it."

He inched his face closer to hers, both their breath heavy and hollow. He could feel his heart beat faster and threaten to break out of his chest. "Tell me now if you don't want me to do this..." he breathed out. But she didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes.

So, he kissed her with all the passion that he has in him, pouring out all his emotions in that one kiss in the hopes that she will receive his message. And she did because she responded to his kiss with equal passion, tangling her fingers in his messy Blonde mop of a hair. It wasn't a very lustful kiss, just full of love- years of love and sexual tension between them finally released in that one passionate kiss.

After some time, they heard a wolf whistle from behind them and they pulled away, their cheeks red and puffy from blushing and lack of air. "Way the go, Austin!" Dez cheered.

"Yeah, glad you finally got the girl, Austin." Jace added.

Trish hit both the boys' arms "Way to ruin the moment." Trish rolled hey eyes but then she turned to them and gave Austin a two thumbs up "Glad you finally manned up, Moon."

Austin blushed while Ally giggled beside him. "That's Trish for you." the Brunette whispered to him. He chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe, what's up guys? I hope you liked this."The look" is something I personally have encountered before. And uh, this "look" is basically the thing that I theorized about guys. The first time I saw it, it was directed to my best friend as well(so, I was kinda like Trish), anyway long story short I told the guy to man up and just go up to my best friend and ask her out, but he chickened out and didn't. I guess it was a good thing as well because my best friend would kill me if she ever found out that I tried to interfere with her "love life".**

**I don't even know why I told you guys that. I may have crossed the line here, I may have told you something a little to personal but oh well, at least I didn't tell you any names. hahahaha, besides I trust you guys, so I shouldn't worry about anything, right?**

**Enough of this, I'm rambling irrelevant things but I just want to say thank you to all of you! I'm really grateful for all of you who read my stories. For those of you waiting for the next chapter IYAA, it will be up tomorrow or the day after that. I'm really sorry if it took long, but hopefully its length will make it up to you.**

**Anyway, as always thanks for everything, I have more to come. And if you have any questions, never hesitate to ask me, I don't bite. :)**

**~Lou**


	7. The One With The Back Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The One With The Back Story .

The little boy ran up to his father, hugging his leg the moment the door opened. His older sister following behind.

"Daddy!" they both squealed.

"Whoa, there!" the Blonde father chuckled, struggling not to stumble as his 4 year old son and 6 year old daughter ambushed him with hugs and kisses. "Ally, help I'm being attacked!"

"We missed you, daddy!" 6 year old Sophie Jamie Moon said, snuggling her head into her father's stomach.

The Brunette walked out the living room to the hallway, one hand holding a magazine while her other was placed at her growing belly. Yup, that's right they were having another baby- little Marvin Taylor Moon is going to be a big brother soon, although they don't know yet if it's going to be a boy or a girl, she was only 3 months pregnant.

Austin smiled at his wife of 8 years. "Hello," he said walking up to her, the two kids still clung to him like moths.

Ally picked up the little Brunette boy "Okay, let go of daddy, little rock star." she said "How's the office today? Anything new?" she directed the question to her husband.

He shrugged, kissing her cheek "It was okay..." he told her "But enough about work, how are you three today?" he picked up Sophie and lead his wife to the living room.

"We helped mommy clean today!" Marvin shouted, hugging his mother tighter as she sat down on the couch, Austin sitting next to her with Sophie on his lap.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!" the Blonde young girl nodded "But daddy can you tell us the story of how you and mommy met? We saw your old pictures and I asked mommy about it and she said that it's better if you tell us the story." she explained, smiling from ear to ear.

"Really? She said that?" Austin raised an eyebrow at Ally, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Yup!"

Ally blushed, even after years of being together he managed to make her blush at every single thing(maybe it was because he was rather unsuccessful to do so in their first encounter). "She saw the picture where you piggybacked Jane sleeping and Nick clinging to both our hands." she said, as if that explained it all. And it did; it all made sense to him.

He nodded "Okay, well let's see..." he started, putting on a goofy look in his face. Earning himself a giggle from his family. "Your mom and I met when we were sixteen..."

* * *

_The little boy cried in the midst of the busy Miami Mall. _

_"Ally, Ally!" The Brunette's 7 year old cousin, Jane, tugged at the hem of her floral sundress. "Look at that boy." she pointed at the Blonde boy with her other hand._

_"Oh my," Ally gasped._

_"We should go help him, Ally." _

_"Okay," she nodded and Jane started dragging her across the mall to the sobbing boy._

_When the got to the boy, Ally crouched down to his height "Hey, hello there," she cooed at him "Hey, come on, don't cry. What's wrong?" she asked, prying off his hands from his face. It was clear that the boy was about the same age as Jane._

_The boy hiccuped, quieting down his cry to look at Ally and Jane. "Hello, what's your name?" Jane smiled at him "I'm Jane and this is my cousin, Ally." she pointed at Ally. "Are you lost?"_

_He nodded "I-I'm N-Nick..." _

_"Well, Nick, who are you with today?" Ally said "Are you parents with you? Where are they?" _

_"I-I'm here with m-my brother... b-but I c-can't find him..." _

_"Ally, we have to help him."_

_The Brunette nodded "Yup, come on let's go find your brother." she stood up, holding out her hand to Nick and the other to Jane. _

_"Can we get ice cream first?" her cousin said "I really some ice cream. Do you want some ice cream Nick?" she turned to the Blonde boy. _

_Nick nodded "Uh-huh." _

_Ally smiled at them "Okay, let's go get ice cream then we'll find your brother. What his name?" _

_"Austin."_

_They walked down to the new ice cream shop at the mall. They sat outside, just in case Nick's brother would go looking for him there. So, far Ally wasn't quite impressed with this Austin guy- what good natured brother would leave their younger sibling at the mall in a busy summer day like today?_

_"Okay, what flavor would you two like?" she asked. _

_"Nick?!" someone shouted from across the mall that made Ally look for the source. "Where are you? Nick?!"_

_"Austin!" Nick called back, waving at the Blonde boy. He was about the same age as Ally. "Austin, I'm here!" _

_"Nick!" Austin yelled, running towards them, panting a little. "Oh my god, where did you go? What happened? Mom is gonna kill me if she ever found out I lost you. Oh my god!"_

_"It's okay, Austin. Ally and Jane helped me." _

_"Ally and Jane? Who's Ally? And who's Jane?"_

_The mentioned girl cleared her throat, only now did he notice the gorgeous Brunette standing opposite him. "I'm Ally." she held up a hand. "And Jane is my cousin."_

_Austin smiled at her, his cheeks a little bit more red then it already was. He'd say that it was from all the running he did while looking for Nick but that would be a lie. _

_"O-oh," he sheepishly scratched the back of his head "Uh, h-hi. I'm Austin, Nick's brother. T-thank you for looking after him." _

_'_Well at least he has manners._' Ally thought._

_In all fairness, he was a very good looking guy- perfectly tanned skin and built body structure, the messy Golden Blonde hair that illuminates under the sunlight and swept just the right way and the beautiful tantalizing Hazel Brown eyes. _

_Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he broke it because of the giggling of the two kids. _

_He cleared his throat, trying his best to keep his cool. "Well, uh t-thanks again for, you know..." he trailed off. "But uh, we better get going Nick-"_

_"But we're still getting ice cream." the younger Blonde complained "I really want some ice cream, Austin. You owe me an ice cream for leaving me behind."_

_"Smart kid." Ally murmured, making him blush even more. _

_"O-okay... what do you want?" _

_"Rocky road. What about you Jane?"_

_"Cookie Dough!" _

_A smile made its way to the Blonde's face "Oh, so you like Cookie Dough ice cream, too huh?" he beamed at the young Raven haired girl, who nodded enthusiastically. "W-what about you? Come on, it's my treat." he smiled at Ally, finally regaining his confidence and dignity._

_Ally eyed him, both eye brows raised in amusement. "I'll help you get the ice cream." she said before walking inside the ice cream shop. _

_He stumbled to follow her inside(thankfully, the shop was empty except for the one employee at the counter). "Welcome to 'Ice cream, Ur 's cream!' your new favorite ice cream shop. Can I take you order?" the man behind the counter told them._

_"Two Cookie Dough ice cream, one Rocky Road, and uh, what would you like?" he turned to Ally. _

_"I'll have one Fruity Mint Swirl." _

_"And one Fruity Mint Swirl, please." _

_"Okay, please wait for a few minutes for the ice cream." _

_Then Ally started to pay for the ice cream but Austin beat her to it. "My treat, remember?" he beamed at her "Just think of this as my payment. For finding my brother."_

_She nodded, obliging to his request, and he finally payed for the ice creams._

_"So..." Austin cautiously started as they moved from the counter to the side of the shop, where they waited for the ice cream "Ally, tell me about yourself. What made you want to help my brother?"_

_"First of all, any good natured person would want to help your brother because he was weeping helplessly in the middle of the mall and secondly, I think you should be the first one to tell me about you."_

_"So, you're saying that you're a good natured person. You must be an angel then, you definitely look like someone from heaven."_

_Ally blushed at his supposed compliment but raised an unimpressed brow at him. _

_"Right, yeah about myself..." he quickly changed the subject, avoiding her scrutinizing eye. "Well, uh- oh, hey look, there's the ice cream." he stalled, pointing at the one coming four ice creams that the employee held in both hands. He got two of the ice creams and the other two were handed to her._

_She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything as they got back to their table. __He kept avoiding her gaze, thinking of a good way to introduce himself to her- to redeem himself from the unflattering mistakes he'd done in the past 10 minutes, like losing his brother and unsuccessfully flirting with her._

_They got back to their table and gave the ice creams to the two kids, who were animatedly chatting with one another about something(he swears he heard his brother say something about getting him and Ally together)._

_They were silent for a few moments before Ally spoke up again. "So, you never told me about yourself, Austin." she said, an eyebrow raised at him and a teasing tone in her voice. He could tell that she was enjoying herself in seeing him embarrass himself in front of her, although instead of getting annoyed at her, he was rather endeared by her._

_He decided to play along with her "Someone's a little eager..." he responded with a smile tugging at his lips. "But if you insist then who am I to deny such a beautiful lady's request." _

_Ally shook her head at his attempt to flirt with her again. "Are you still on to me about being an angel because if you do another pick up line about heaven and angels, I can assure you that all hell will break lose." she snarled with a scrutinizing look in her eyes that made him want to shrink like a pea._

_Jane giggled "That's not true; she wouldn't do that," she inputted, reassuring Austin. "She's as harmless as a bunny."_

_The Brunette blushed beet red at that comment which made Austin burst out laughing. "Jane!" she gave the young girl a look while the Blonde beside her still laughed._

_She frowned at him, crossing her arms together. He stopped laughing after seeing this action. "It wasn't really surprising, I mean, I'm not trying to tell you another cheesy pick up line or something but you do look like someone who's as harmless as a bunny." he offered "Not that there's anything wrong with that- bunnies are cute and fluffy..."_

_A blush creeped to her cheek again and he knew this time the 'pick up line' worked(although, he really didn't mean for it to be a pick up line). Austin smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere..." he murmured to himself. Ally heard him but only pretended she didn't._

_"Hey, Ally?" Jane interrupted them "I want to go to the park. Can we go there?"_

_"Let's go to the park too, Austin!" Nick added, nodding enthusiastically. "Come on, please? If we go to the park with Jane and Ally, I promise I won't tell mom that you left me in the middle of the mall."_

_His eyes went wide in fear. "Okay, okay, we'll go to the park." he turned to Ally with hopeful eyes(which she found rather enticing). "If that's okay with you, I mean..."_

_"Yeah, it's okay..." Ally nodded as she moved up from her chair to dispose of her half eaten Fruity Mint Swirl. As much as she loved that flavor of ice cream, she really wasn't much of a sweet tooth. And Austin noticed this._

_"Wait, why are you throwing away the ice cream?" he asked, taking a firm hold on her wrist to prevent her from throwing it away. "You barely took a bite on it."_

_She looked at him with confused eyes, not sure if she should be amused or worried about him. "Um... I'm throwing it away because I don't really eat ice cream that much..." _

_Austin looked at her with disbelief "How can you not like ice cream? I mean is that flavor really terrible for you to not like ice cream?" the four of them started walking to the park. Nick and Jane acted like they were engulfed in their own conversation but really they were listening them._

_"I'll have you know, Fruity Mint Swirl is the best flavor of ice cream in the world that I have ever tasted." she defended._

_"Really now?" he chuckled at her "I've never even tasted Fruity Mint Swirl. Now, Cookie Dough that is the best."_

_"No, it's not. Fruity Mint Swirl is the best and I'm gonna prove it to you." she said, a proud look on her face._

_"Okay, how?" he challenged, a smug look in his face._

_She scrunched her nose in the most cute way he has ever seen anyone do but that wasn't what really caught his attention. The next thing she does was. She stretched her arm towards him and offered the ice cream. "Here's your proof. Try it."_

_It was his turn to narrow his eyes "Okay, I'll try it but only if you try Cookie Dough. Then we'll judge what's the best flavor." He offered his ice cream to her as well._

_She started to reach the cone but he kept it away from her. He shook his head. "Nope. We have to feed it to each other." he grinned and the two kids chuckled. They were already at the park but neither really wanted to go play- it was more fun watching Austin and Ally bicker._

_Ally narrowed her eyes at him again but didn't say anything as she moved closer to him as he step forward as well. _

_Suddenly both of them were pushed forward and their faces mashed with the ice creams in front of them. Then Nick and Jane burst out laughing at them._

_Ally blinked a few times as she felt coldness spread through her face while Austin shot daggers to the two kids. _

_"Oh, you two are so going to get it!" he exclaimed, throwing the already ruined ice cream on the floor to chase the two kids._

_"Ah, run!" Nick squeaked, sprinting away from Austin as his older brother started to tickle him. Jane did the same._

_"Come on, Ally, these two need a lesson or two about keeping out of adults' business." Austin called to her as he ran after Jane. She was brought out of her daze and she started to chase Nick._

_They went on for about another hour, chasing and tickling one another. Of course, the two kids got tired sometime after and Jane ended up falling asleep while Austin was tickling her._

_Needless to say, that was how Austin ended up giving Jane a piggyback to accompany Ally home while Nick loosely clung to both their hands, fighting the urge to fall asleep as well. Jane's mom was the one who took the picture of them when they got to Ally's house._

* * *

"And that kids, is how-"

"Um... Austin?" Ally interrupted him, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

Austin turned his head to look at her "Yes, Ally?"

She smiled at him "The kids fell asleep." she half grimaced, half chuckled.

"What-?!"

"Shh, don't wake them."

He grumbled, looking down at his daughter, who was using his lap as a pillow. "No fair, I was so looking forward to pulling a Ted Mosby..."

Ally giggled, getting up from the couch. Marvin rested his head on her shoulder as she carried him. "I know, that's why I wanted you to tell them the story... but maybe you can tell them next time, when all three of them are here." she smiled at him, holding out a hand to him. "But for now, let's go to sleep."

Austin carefully picked up Sophie and for old time's sake, piggybacked her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys, what's up? I know, I've been gone for a while and you probably hate me for not updating on any of my stories. And I'm sorry for that. It's just that I've been very busy college and stuff, I had my finals exam this month so I really had to study hard but that's all over now and I'm happy to say that I passed all my exams, so now, I have more time for writing and stuff 'cause my break is like a month and two weeks long(ha, I know right no classes for the whole of December and two weeks of January- it's so awesome!) **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this one shot. It's kind of AU-ish, I guess. This is loosely based on Taylor Swift's and Ed Sheeran's Everything has Changed. And also, a little reference to How I Met Your Mother cause of how Austin wanted to use Ted's line of how he met their mother and I don't know if you guys noticed but there's also a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference in the chapter title because all episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S start with the line "The One With/Where/After". I just couldn't resist not putting those in because those two are my favorite t.v. shows. =D **

**Lastly, for those of you waiting for the next update of IYAA, I promise I will update it before November ends so maybe on Sunday I will be able to post the latest. If not then it would be next week. Sorry again for taking so long and if there are any mistakes. But, thanks too for your support. **

**Never hesitate to give me a prompt or request or just talk to me- give me a message or leave me a review(I'd be very grateful if you do). I swear I don't bite. :)**

**~Lou**


	8. Never Not Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Enjoy! **

**This one is prompted by itsrausllytrez. So thank you for the prompt and this is for you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Never Not Jealous.

The Blonde rock star strutted through the mall to Sonic Boom, a wide grin spread across his face and he beamed at everyone- he was practically glowing! Now, you might be wondering why Austin Moon felt so happy today, almost too happy for his own good, really. Simple answer, it's because he was going to see Ally again today and probably going to spend the rest of his day with her too(which is basically what his everyday life is).

And lately, especially since Trish's Quinceañeras after he danced with Ally, he had been looking forward to go to Sonic Boom everyday. He just felt so particularly happy and warm when he was with his Brunette best friend/partner. It's like he can't help himself to just get closer to her.

Now, of course it is quite obvious that he was crushing on Ally Dawson, but he doesn't know that just yet(neither does she) because they've only been friends for like 6 months.

"Hey, Trish, where's Ally?" was his immediate greeting once he entered the music store. Seeing as his favorite Brunette friend was not in her usual spot behind the counter.

"It's nice to see you, too, Austin." the Latina sarcastically said to him, tearing her eyes from the magazine she was reading only to roll her eyes at him and then get back to whatever she was reading.

"Okay, okay, nice to see you, too." he chuckled, shaking his head "But come on, where's Ally?"

"Uh, hello best friend right here." Dez said jokingly and a little incredulously. Of course he and Trish already knew what was happening to Austin so they tried not get too offended when the Blonde would prefer to hang out with Ally than either of them. Or when he would greet Ally a good morning and completely ignore the two of them or when he would buy Ally coffee and muffins but would only give them bubblegum.

Yeah, he's kind of like a love sick puppy at the moment, who would follow Ally til the ends of the earth and do anything and everything for her. If only she knew how much she has got him wrapped around her finger.

Austin smiled at the silliness of his Red haired best friend "Hi, Dez." he waved at him "Now seriously, where's Ally?"

"Oh, Ally?" Dez replied, a cheeky smile playing on his lips "She just went out, took her break. She said something about going somewhere else today."

His face fell; the wide smile on his face was replace by a frown, a very disappointed frown on that note. "What do you mean? Isn't it too early for her to take a break? It's just fifteen past ten. And she didn't tell me she was going some place else today."

Trish snorted, finally putting down the magazine to look at him. "Oh, this is so going to be fun..." she muttered, chuckling to herself.

Austin glared at her. "Okay, what is going on? Can somebody just tell me where is Ally?!" he moved forward to Trish, his pleading eyes boring into her but that didn't work on her.

The Latina just smirked at him and shook her head. "Alright, since you look like you will lose your mind if you don't know where Ally is." she started, keeping herself from laughing to finish her sentence. "She told me this morning that she was going to the li_ba_ry today..." she and Dez stifled their laughs as they watched him cringed at the sound of the mispronounced word. Yeah, she was really rubbing off on him.

"She said something about helping Dallas on something..."

At the mention of Dallas' name, Austin's eyes narrowed into slits and he let out a low growl. Trish and Dez didn't fail to notice this and they were on edge for holding off their laughter. They were messing with Austin but he was too distracted to notice any of it. All he was thinking of was that Ally was in the library, most probably alone, with Dallas and he did not like it one bit.

His jaw tightened "Why would she suddenly help Dallas? I thought she was _so_ over him." he gritted his teeth, his nostrils and ears were practically fuming with smoke.

"I don't know... I mean she was all mushy and giggly when she told me about it..."

He did not like the library- if he does go there it was because Ally had dragged him, other than that, he never really goes there- and he has very reasonable excuses to not like it: one was because he didn't like reading and the other was because Dallas worked there, but this time he was willing to search through the entire library just to find her and Dallas.

"I'm going there..." he hissed before running out of Sonic Boom to head for the library.

Once he was out, the two started laughing their heads off. Clutching their stomachs and leaning on the counter to steady themselves.

Dez was the first one to calm down. "Shouldn't we have told him that Dallas asked for Ally's help because it was his three month anniversary with his _girlfriend_, Tiffany?" he chortled, his shoulder heaving from having a laughing fit.

Trish shrugged, still trying to regain her composure. "Nah, it'll be more fun if he finds out about it when he gets there."

"Oh, he is so going to be mad at us." But there was a smile on his face, like he's not even worrying that Austin was fuming.

"Eh, he'll thank us about it later..."

* * *

He was outraged! Furious! Ballistic! And all those other mad synonyms stuff that only Ally could name off.

Yeah, he was all those stuff right now and he was about to blow and he was going to take it all out on Dallas because he's blaming him for all of it. Who does he think he is, just waltzing into his life and trying to steal his Ally after what he did to her on Trish's Quinceañera.

Wait, did he really just claim Ally to be his? His Ally? Suddenly Ally was hers and he liked the sound of it. But that Dallas just had to come along the picture and he might just lose her. He does not want that.

His perfectly fine day is now ruined because of all these! And to think that he woke up with a smile on his face that morning because he thought he and Ally were going to spend the whole day together. Guess that was not happening now.

Austin stomped his way to the library, all curled fist and clenched jaw. And although he wanted nothing but to just go bursting through the library doors, he knew that he get thrown out if he does something like that and he needed to be in there in order to find them. So, he tried his best to quietly enter the building(even though, he felt like he wanted to turn the place inside out).

"Oh, hi Austin!" Dallas' mom greeted him as soon as he approached the front desk. "It's nice for you finally drop by, what brings you here? Any book you wanted to read?"

"Oh, no I actually came here for Ally. I was told that she was here." for someone who was boiling inside, he did a pretty good job to keep it cool while talking to Dallas' mom. "You wouldn't happen to see her come in, would you?"

"Ah, yes Ally. She actually came here with Dallas. They're somewhere at the back, I think. Probably didn't want to get disturbed by what they are doing- Dallas told me it was something really special." she said matter of factly.

His jaw dropped. Why was she okay with what her son is doing with Ally(or doing _to _Ally) at the back of the library?! Why does she talk about it so casually?! Aren't librarians supposed to be strict and stern and don't want anyone using the library other than its purpose and don't want it to be a hive for people to meet up?!

"O-oh... really?" he gave her a fake smile and greeted his teeth. "Well, then I'm just going to check on them..." then he walked as fast as he can without disturbing anyone.

"Ally? Where are you?" he whisper shouted when he reached the farthest and most hidden part of the library.

"Aw, this is so sweet, Dallas!" he heard a squeal and he was pretty sure the voice belonged to Ally.

He turned to where he heard her voice come from and hid behind a bookshelf just one isle away from them. He could see Ally but not Dallas.

"This is great! If you like this that means-"

Before any of them knew what was happening, Austin sprang out of his hiding place and grabbed Ally's hand. Evidently stopping whatever Dallas was saying or doing.

Ally squealed as she got pulled to Austin's side, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively and he was glaring at Dallas.

The other boy took a step back. "Whoa, Austin, you scared the crap out of me!" he said "What's up, man?"

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally wriggled, trying to set herself free from his grasp for his touch sent shivers down her spine and sparks tingled on her skin.

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing here with him, of all people? I thought you didn't like him anymore?!" he replied, there was no venom in his voice as he talked to her but his grip on her waist tightened.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't like him anymore- no offence, Dallas."

"None taken."

"I already like someone else."

"Then why are you here? I mean, I know you love the library but why do you have to be at the back with Dallas?!" he pointed at the other Brunette boy.

Dallas took another step back, clutching what looked like a collage of pictures of him with a Raven haired girl that looked nothing like Ally. "Okay, I think I'll just go." he said, sensing the tension between the two. "Tiffany might be waiting for me. Thanks again for the help, Ally."

"It's nothing, Dallas." Ally answered but she didn't look at Dallas, she just glared at Austin. "I'm sure Tiffany will love it."

"Wait, wait who is Tiffany?" Austin asked, clearly confused about what is happening.

"Tiffany is Dallas' _girlfriend_. He asked me to come here because he wanted help on his gift to her for their three month anniversary." she said as the tone of her voice got more annoyed.

His eye went wide. He completely interpreted everything wrong. Trish and Dez totally twisted everything- they are so gonna pay for that one. Ally and Dallas weren't doing anything at the back of the library, he hadn't stolen Ally from him. Austin felt relived but it was only for a moment because then he felt Ally's eyes burn through him.

His grip on her waist loosened and he slowly distanced himself from his angry best friend. "Oh, Dallas' girlfriend." he nervously laughed, scratching the back his head "_You_ have a girlfriend and her name is _Tiffany_! Oh, man I'm so happy for you. Congrats, dude, and happy third month anniversary, too."

Dallas shook his head in amusement, even he could see that Austin was crushing on Ally. "Thanks, man. And, uh good luck with you two..." then he left.

Austin laughed again, avoiding his best friend's glare at him. "Look at that, Dallas has a girlfriend. Good for him... Yup, good for-"

He was cut short when Ally swatted his arm. "What was that all about?" she scowled at him. Surprisingly, the punch hurt.

He squeaked, rubbing his shoulder. But he tried to play it cool. "Dallas had a girlfriend, that's what it was. You helped him with his gift for his girlfriend because-"

"Not that!" she cut him off again "I mean, why did you suddenly barge in on us like that?! What were you thinking, Austin? Did you even know that Dallas has a girlfriend?"

"Pfft... o-of course I do. And I was, you know, I was thinking to scare the two of you and it- it worked. I totally didn't come here because I was jealous or anything like that; I never get jealous, there's nothing to be jealous of." he said as his face turned into shades of crimson.

"I never said anything about jealousy, Austin..." she giggled, no longer mad at him. Who was she kidding? She can never stay mad at this boy especially when he was blushing like that- he looked too adorable for her to stay mad at.

"Yeah, I was you know, I was just trying to clear it up." he tried(and failed) to sound smug "I am not jealous of Dallas and I definitely didn't think there was something going on between you two... because you know, I wasn't jealous. I never get jealous and I never will be-"

He abruptly stopped when Ally suddenly kissed his cheek. "I get it. You're never jealous because you have nothing to be jealous about... besides that '_someone else_' that I already like is you." she smiled at him, a hint of pink staining her cheeks.

A goofy smile spread across his face as he felt the warmth of her kiss travel all over his body. "Good because I like you, too. And if we're going to make this work, I just want to make it clear that I _always never_ _not_ get jealous when another boy talks to you or even comes near you. So, if you decide to help another boy for their anniversary or something, you have to tell me." he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry, I won't be helping anyone about anything, anytime soon. I'll be too busy already preparing for your gift when the time comes." she giggled again before hugging him.

He hugged back and kissed the topped of her head. Maybe his day will turn out as he hoped it would be- maybe even better.

"Trish and Dez are so lucky this turned out well."

"I knew they were behind this!"

* * *

**A/N: Eeeekkk, guys, another one shot done! Yayyy! I hope you enjoyed this because I definitely did. I think jealous Austin is sweet and cute. This is set on season one but Austin's reaction was kinda like in Campers and Complications where he was too blunt about his feelings for Ally that even he didn't notice it. Hahahaha. Also no Song of the Chapter because I couldn't think of any song.**

**Shout out to itsrausllytrez for this adorable prompt that she wanted me to do. I really hope that I didn't disappoint you and that you like this. **

**As always, more to come but I may not be able to entertain any prompts or request since I will be focusing on IYAA. You can still request stories it's just that I may not be able to write them as fast enough but still you can leave me reviews or message me. I promise I don't bite. Thanks for your support and patience, I appreciate all of you. **

**P.S. Update on my IYAA story will be on Saturday(I think, I hope so) but I am sure it is this week, that I promise. Sorry if I kept you waiting for that. **

**~Lou**


	9. Wishes and Winter Sweater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Fixer Upper by Frozen Cast.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wishes and Winter Sweaters.

"Just shut up about it, Dez." Austin's voice grumbled, sounding from across Sonic Boom. It sounded like he was in a very bad mood. Which was odd for Ally since it was early Christmas morning and she knew no one who would be grumpy at a day like this, especially someone like her boyfriend.

Until of course she actually saw the Blonde walk through the door, wearing a Crimson Red sweater that had, what looked like, a knitted photo of him but with reindeer antlers and a red nose- it was absolutely horrid- the end cuffs with ruffles as well as the neck hole.

She had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"H-hey, guys." she greeted them, offering Austin an apologetic smile, as if to say that she was sorry to see him in such an ugly sweater but nevertheless she added. "Nice sweater, Austin."

This made him blush the same color as his sweater while Dez burst out laughing. "Ally!" he whined, pouting and crossing his arms like a 5 year old.

She giggled at him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

He continued to pout and grump like the Grinch. And she couldn't help but think how adorable he looked even in the ugly sweater that he wore.

She smiled at him and held up her arms. "Okay, come on, come here. All the Grinch needs is a hug." she said, urging him to move closer to her. He quickly caved for her request and tackled her into a hug.

"I'm guessing that's the sweater you told me your grandma knitted?" she asked once they pulled away.

"Yes." he sighed, grunting again "It's terrible, Ally. And I can't even take it off because my grandma made me promise to wear it all day. Ugh, where's a wish bone when you need one- I wish to be out of this sweater!"

"Hey, I thought we weren't having a contest of who will have the worst Christmas sweater this year?" Trish suddenly came through the door, surveying the two of them.

Austin glared at her but she just laughed it off.

"Come on, Trish." Ally said to her while she rubbed Austin's back in a comforting manner, like every good girlfriend would do when her boyfriend was upset. "Give it a break. It's Christmas, let it slide."

Trish gave them a fond smile, it was rare to see Ally showing this much PDA in front of them. But as the Brunette had said, it was Christmas so she'll let it slide, but maybe just a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, but if it makes you feel any better Ally had a sweater with her face on a snowman when were thirteen and-"

"Trish!" Ally protested, her cheeks turning red as Austin gave her an amused smile.

"It's Christmas, Ally, let it slide." she repeated, strutting out of the shop. "My work here is done. Merry Christmas, guys."

Austin kept on laughing and it seemed that Dez was holding in his laughter as well, while Ally glared at her boyfriend (8 months into their relationship yet she still can't believe how right it sounded for her to call him her boyfriend).

"Aw, come here," he imitated her earlier tone, spreading his arms so that she could step in and be engulfed in his warm hug.

She continued to pout much like him earlier but still moved closer to his embrace, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, right where the ugly white ruffles of the sweater ended.

A giggle escaped her as the ruffles tickled her face. "To be fair, even though mine didn't have ruffles all over it, it did glitter like a disco ball and I had a carrot for a nose." she said, referring to the aforementioned sweater Trish had brought up.

Then they heard a small clicking noise.

"This is so going to be on the website," Dez mused, smirking at the picture in his camera. "This week's poll will be on what's cuter: You two cuddling or Austin's sweater? Both are puke inducing at some point but still..."

Then he strutted out of the shop like nothing happened. The musical duo just stared at the Redhead.

For a few seconds they were just quiet, before Ally burst out laughing again. She wriggled out of Austin's embrace to race up that stairs to the practice.

Dumbstruck by what was happening, Austin only managed to stop her as she was entering the practice room.

"What-?" he blinked a few times "What just happened?"

She turned back to face him from the balcony up the stairs "Dez just added a new poll to our website, let's go check it." she answered, giggling a little "Also, I think the whole world just saw your adorably ugly sweater."

"What?!" he exclaimed, eyes widening like saucers. Then he ran upstairs, the next thing she knows, he was pulling her inside the practice room.

"Austin, calm down."

"I am so gonna kill Dez once I'm out of this disgusting sweater." he huffed, after he checked their website and true enough the poll was already posted- a picture of him in the sweater(dubbed as 'Austin the Red nose Reindeer') and then next to it was him and Ally hugging(or Auslly hug)- surprisingly, the poll was on a close tie.

"Ugh!" he groaned, rubbing both his hand on his face in exasperation. "I just wish this day would be over so I can get out of this sweater!"

"Oh, wow, that's a very precise poll." Ally said, plopping down beside him on the couch, peering over the laptop. "Who knew that us hugging and you wearing a god-awful sweater had the same cuteness level."

"Ally," he whined again, although this time it lacked the indignant tone. He was really exasperated from all these nonsense.

The Brunette chuckled "I'm just kidding, Austin." she scooted closer to him so that they were cuddling. "I'm sure your fans adore you even more so after seeing you in that sweater."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. "I'm not worried about that... it's just that... it's embarrassing to have the world see how much my grandma treats me like a little boy... I don't know, I just-"

"Hey, come on, there's nothing wrong with that." she assured him, squeezing his hand "You know how grandparents can be, they always want to show how much they love you. I think it's sweet that your grandma took the time to knit you a sweater- even though, that design doesn't really suit you- and I'm pretty sure most of the people who saw that picture is thinking the same thing: how lucky you are to have grandparents that love you so much. Plus I think your grandma was ecstatic about having to knit that sweater for her super-star grandson."

"How is it that you always manage to turn horrible situations into something beautiful as that? I mean, I never even thought of it that way but you... you're amazing, you know that?" he gazed down at her, his Hazel Brown eyes boring into her, letting her know how that he meant every single word he said.

He wasn't upset about the sweater anymore, in fact he's forgotten about it already.

Ally blushed at his compliment but didn't tear her gaze at him, she just stared back. Sure he's complimented her countless of time throughout their relationship- he's called her beautiful almost everyday, perfect, talented, and he's called her amazing quite a few times too- but there was just something how he said it today that made her feel fuzzy and warm- he made her feel complete.

And if she was being honest she thought he really did complete her; he's the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, it might be a little to early for her to think about it now but she's sure about it, she's sure about her choice.

That being said, since there's really nothing else to be said, Ally reached up and kissed him full in the mouth. At first, he was caught off guard by her notion but soon relaxed and kissed back.

The kiss was unlike any other they had shared before(and they'd shared thousands of kisses by now). It was a very happy emotional kiss, it was sweet, honest, solemn and blissful- it was indescribable how they felt for each other, but that kiss, it explained all their love for each other.

"Merry Christmas, Ally." Austin breathed out once they pulled away, caressing her cheek with his thumb "I love you."

"I love you, too, Austin." the Brunette smiled at him.

It was the first time they'd ever verbally said that they love each other but even without saying those words, it was pretty obvious.

After a few more minutes of just looking at one another in complete silence- both of them wanted the moment to last forever, memorizing every single detail about each other and wanting for this moment to be permanently engraved in their memories- Ally finally broke their gaze and moved from her place to stand up.

"By the way, I think I might be able to grant your wish to get out of that sweater." she said as she walked to the supply closet.

"Really?" his face lit up, following her to the door of the closet. She was getting something in there. "Wow, Ally, I mean I know we just said we love each other but really, you want to do it in here?" he waggled his eyebrows at her. Of course, he knew that's not what she meant, but it was always fun to mess with Ally.

She flushed then smacked him in the arm with the package that she got. "Austin!" she scolded. This boy really just had his moments sometimes.

"Ow- hey what's that?" Austin chuckled, rubbing the arm that she whacked.

"This is what I'm talking about, you dummy." she playfully snarled at him, shoving the neatly wrapped flat box into his chest.

"You got me _another_ present? No fair, you didn't tell me we can get each other multiple presents, now I feel bad because I only got you one present." he pouted as he started to unwrap it.

"Just open it." she dragged him back to the couch.

He obliged and opened the package. The box contained a neatly folded T-shirt, but it wasn't just an ordinary T-shirt, it was the White V-neck limited edition Jimi Hendrix T-shirt that he wanted to buy ages ago. He wasn't able to buy it because it sold out in, like, 30 seconds after it went on sale.

"Merry Christmas, Austin." she said in a small voice.

Austin gaped at her "H-how did you get this?" he picked up the shirt, holding it out in front of him- he couldn't believe that she got him this T-shirt.

"I ordered one before it even went on sale, so I already had one reserved for you in case you weren't able to purchase one during the sale." she shrugged.

"This is incredible! You're incredible! I love you so much! Now grandma can't be mad at me for taking off this sweater because my beautiful, loving, fantastic girlfriend got me this T-shirt. " he pecked her cheek before shedding off his sweater and putting on the T-shirt. Then something else caught his eye.

At the bottom of the box that contained his beloved Jimi Hendrix shirt was a silver guitar pick necklace. He picked it up. "And you got me a necklace, too?" he said in his most incredulously amused tone. "Ally, how much did you spend in all of these?"

She shook her head "That necklace isn't even half the price of the Pandora Charm bracelet that you got me and the T-shirt is nothing compared to that custom made dress you got me."

He hung the necklace on his neck and then pulled her up from the couch. "That's it, I'm taking you out for lunch- I'll pay, no buts." he told her before she could even protest as he dragged her out of the practice room. "But first we have to show grandma what you got me."

When they got to his house, his grandma and his parents were more than pleased to see what Ally had gotten Austin. His grandma had taken a great liking to Ally, so of course Austin was off the hook for taking off the sweater.

Suffice to say, a few days later, she too received a knitted sweater that resembled the snowman one Trish had mentioned. Now Austin's wish to see Ally on that sweater would be fulfilled as well.

* * *

**A/N:Have yourself a Merry Auslly one shot people! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed this and brought out your Christmas spirits! This is an establish Auslly. And I know I should be updating IYAA by now but I have this story that's been bugging me for a month now, so I had to write that one up first or else I'll only end up having writer's block. **

**Song of the Chapter is Fixer Upper from Frozen because I absolutely adore how the trolls embarrass Kristoff in front of Anna in that part of the movie. Also because I think Austin and Ally are both really similar to Kristoff and Anna, not just in appearance(you know both boys are Blondes and the two girls are Brunettes). For example, Anna and Ally are both very quirky and awkward at most times and also their love for love then Austin and Kristoff music skills and love for animals.**

**As for that story that I said that's been the cause for the hold up of an update for IYAA, I might upload that story next week or something, it's a multi-chapter story but only like 4-5 chapters long. So, hopefully, I'll be able to finish the 7th chapter of IYAA before 2014 ends. OH MY GOD, guys 2014 is almost over- it's been a month since the finale of season 3! Season 4 will be on January 18th! Ahhhhhh! If you're excited say 'woot, woot'. Okay, no actually don't say that, that was dumb. I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, as always please tell me what you think of this in the reviews. Thank you for the support, more to come and never hesitate to talk to me, I don't bite. =)**

**~Lou**


	10. No Pressure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Say You Don't Want It by One Night Only. **

**Enjoy!**

**Also, IMPORTANT NOTE at the end please read cause I really need your opinion about something.**

* * *

Chapter 10: No Pressure.

"Sorry ladies, we've got some bad new to break to you. You girls might wanna hold on to your seats because this one just might break you. Or your heart" the lady from Entertain Me Tonight said. "But... Austin Moon has a girlfriend."

"Yup, ladies the Blonde rock star is off the market. But to who? Who is the lucky lady to have captured the heart of our beloved singing, dancing, charming superstar? We're not sure about it either... all we know is that Austin posted a little something on his website last night about his public relationship, stating that he is, in fact already taken. Bummer right? Some of his fans certainly thinks so because his website actually crashed just a few hours after posting the statement. Here's a part of the post and here we quote

_"**I know most of you always want to know what's new with me, whether it be, you know, my latest single or where would be my new gig, but this, my romantic relationship with someone, is something that I've always wanted to be private. So you could just imagine how much courage it took for me- and my girlfriend- to put this post up the website for the whole world to read. And so, we really would appreciate it if you respect our decision to make our relationship private, so please don't, like, go to drastic measures just to find out who I am dating. Please don't go to my apartment or my house hoping to get a glimpse of me and my girlfriend because I assure you my mom would be throwing(exceptionally) fluffy pillows at you if you decide to stake out in front of my house in the middle of the night or something.**"_

"End of quote. While it's clear that Austin wants his relationship to be private and that his mom has really soft pillow, it's not against the rule to speculate who you think this girl might be, so go to out website because we've put up a poll there with a few guesses on who the girlfriend might be. Go and put your votes in as we head for a little break. Entertain Me Tonight will be back in-"

The television cuts to black as a heavy muscular figure plopped down next to her. A sigh escaped her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine."

"I know... I just- well, I don't know, Austin. Maybe we shouldn't have posted that statement, I mean this could greatly affect your career- what if they hate me for- for... taking you away from them, what if they stop listening to your music because of me-"

"Ally, that's not gonna happen." the Blonde assured her, draping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "And if it does, I don't really care, _you _are more important to me than my career, okay? We've talked about this before, _you _always comes first before pancakes or work."

Ally giggled, snuggling ever closer to him "You'd give up pancakes for me?"

He gaped at her. "You'd make me give up pancakes?" he asked a little worried for himself and his beloved pancakes.

She shook her head. "Of course not, I know how much pancakes mean to you- it's basically the only thing that you eat."

"Haha, you think you're so funny don't you?" he sneered but there weren't any venom in his word, just pure amusement and adoration for his Brunette girlfriend(and songwriter). It's funny really, how nobody has yet pieced it together that the mystery girl he's dating is Ally because really, even before they started dating four months ago, it looked like they were already dating with all the lack of personal space and sexual tension stuff between them.

"You're gonna be fine, Ally. They'll love you, I mean you're an easy person to like, I know that for sure." he assured her once again because he knew how much she was dreading all of these since they started dating. Three months ago. It's amazing really, how some people still haven't caught them during one of their dates(probably because they thought it was just their ritual to eat together before and/or after their writing session).

"How? How can you be sure, Austin? I mean, look at this," she pointed at the laptop on the coffee table in front of them; it displayed the poll from the Entertain Me Tonight website. "My name's not even on the options. They're not even expecting me to be someone you should like- even I don't know why you do- I'm not, you know, made for the spotlight... that's why I became your songwriter and I'm supposed to be _just _your songwriter. Who am I compared to those people on that poll- I mean, god, Austin Kira Starr is on that poll and she's like really flawless!"

"Okay, first of all you are exactly someone I should like, that stupid poll cannot dictate who I should date. It's you that I want," Austin said, fully facing her and gently cupping her face with one of his calloused and rough large hand. "Even if you don't write songs for me, I'm pretty sure I'd still like you- I like you for who you are, Ally the quirky, nerdy, a-dork-able, charming you. You are not _just _my songwriter, your my friend- my best friend and my girlfriend. And you may not be perfect- nobody is- but you... you're close to perfection."

Then he crashed his lips to her to send her all his other unspoken adoration for her, all the things that he could never put into words poured into that one kiss. This boy really knows how to say the right things at the right times- she's really thankful for that.

After some time, they pulled away and Ally wrapped her arms around his torso in a bone crushing hug. Then she released him to kiss him on the lips for a quick moment. "Thank you so much." she said, her voice quivering a little bit.

He chuckled "You know I'd do anything for you. And don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. We're gonna get through this together."

She nodded, snuggling closer to him again. Austin cradled her in his arms and shut her laptop down with his foot.

"Did you just close my laptop with your foot?"

He tensed a little "Uh... maybe?" he sheepishly laughed.

Ally shook her head "You're lucky that what you said to me earlier is sweet that I'll forget you did that." she teased.

Austin smirked at her and then kissed the top of her head. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both just wanting to enjoy each other's company.

"How long do you think it will take before they figure it out that I'm the mystery girlfriend?" she asked, breaking their silence. He could hear the fear and anticipation in her voice.

"Honestly, I don't know, Ally." he said, rubbing circles on her back. "I mean, we've been going out for four months now and none of them seemed to notice it, sometimes the media and public really worries me, but let's not worry about that. For now, I just want to spend as much time with you without getting mobbed by paparazzi."

"I want that, too but you know they're going to find out about us eventually. I just hope I'll be ready by then."

"You will be, I know that because you have me by your side to help you. Just like how I had you by my side when you helped me overcome my fear of umbrellas."

She chuckled at that and then leaned up to kiss him. She rarely initiated kisses between them so when she does, Austin made sure it will last longer.

He cupped her face with his hand to hold her in place. A groan escaped her and he smirked against her mouth.

But then his stomach grumbled and Ally was able to pull away from him, giggling a little.

"Come on, I'll go make pancakes."

Austin grinned at her as they go to the kitchen. He thinks over how lucky he is to have Ally as his girlfriend, best friend, song-writer and many more; he doesn't know what he did good to manage to have someone as amazing as her but he wasn't complaining. He's just hoping showbiz won't ruin it for him. That's one of the reasons why they decided to keep their relationship private: the music industry scared her, all the lights and rumors and the insane fangirls(who sometimes take things way to seriously) and she's not made for that.

He made a promise to himself when they got together that he won't let any of those things get to her because it'd break him to see her scared and frustrated about things that shouldn't really matter to her.

"Why are you staring at me, is there something on my face?" Ally broke him out of his thoughts, a curious look on her face- he didn't even realize that he was staring at her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you," he smiled at her causing her to blush but raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lucky? If anything I'm the lucky one, you're Austin Moon the world's biggest teen idol! You're _the _superstar of the world, the rocker boy who rocked the whole world with his talent, wit, charm and looks! How could _I_ be so lucky to have you? I don't even deserve you-"

"There, you see, that's what I'm talking about," he cuts her off, startling her a little because he jumped up from his seat and walked up to her in a matter of second. "You're too nice and polite for your own good. Ally, you are perfect, okay? Never doubt that about yourself. And it's true you don't deserve me-" she started to speak up again but he shook his head at her "because you deserve someone even better, but I'm glad you chose to stick with me."

She bit back a smile and said in the most nonchalant way she could ever muster "Well, there's no one to cook pancakes for you if I didn't."

He frowned but didn't say anything, only flicking a handful of flour on her face.

"Austin!" she complained while he laughed his head off.

Thus, starting their hour long pancake ingredient food war.

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

"I don't know where you've been but if you still don't know, pop superstar Austin Moon just publicly showed off his girlfriend last night." the lady from Entertain Me Tonight started "Well, he didn't officially state it like he did when he announced that he has a girlfriend three months ago. But it's pretty clear in this collage photo that he posted on Tweeter that the mystery girl that we've been dying to know who is none other than... drum roll please" commence dramatic drum beats.

"Ally Dawson!" she squealed and then they show the collage picture Austin Twitted, showing how adorable and cute they are whenever they are together. "Yup, that's right the lucky girl most of you girls want to be right now is the famed singer's song-writer, no wonder he always credits her before and after singing his songs. Aw, isn't this boy the sweetest? If you still refuse to believe it then maybe the uber sweet dedication attached to the photo will convince you we quote

_"**Seven months ago, on this very day, I decided to man up and finally ask out the girl that I've liked for more than a year. And she was kind enough not to turn me down. Now here we are seven months later and I still can't believe she's stayed with me through thick and thin. I love you, Ally. Thank you so much for putting up with me and all of my antics(and for making me delicious stacks of pancakes every time I want one). You're the most amazing person I have ever had the honor of meeting and loving. I wouldn't be anywhere I am now without you- like literally. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ally. I can't wait for the whole world to know and see how much I love you. I know there will be ups and downs in the future for us but I wouldn't trade it for anything, as long as I know we will get through it together. I will love you for the rest of my life, Ally. I hope you will too.**"_

"Aw, isn't that the sweetest and cutest?!" the reporter cooed, gushing over Austin's sweet words. "I don't know about you but I think Austin and Ally make a good couple, I mean look at their names- it has a ring to it- and those pictures! Tell us what you think: Do you ship 'Auslly'- that's their couple name- or not? Tell us on our-"

"What did I tell you?" Austin interrupted, turning the volume of the television to low. The two of them snuggled up on his- their- couch. "Look at this, over a million and a half re-posts on Tweeter! They love you, Ally. And eighty-nine percent of our fans approve- or shall I say "ship" us."

"Yes, yes, I know. I see it, too, Austin." Ally rolled her eyes playfully. "I have like fifty thousand more followers since last night- and thankfully, most of them twit me good things." she sighed.

The Blonde flashed her a fond grin.

"Thank you." she said again, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you,: he replied. "I told you we'll get through all of this together."

Ally nodded. "Yeah, for better or worse, through thick and thin, 'til the rest of our lives. I love you, Austin."

"I love you, too, Ally."

* * *

**A/N: Whaddup, guys? That ending of the one shot isn't well thought out, isn't it? Eh, I really just had to finish it so I can post something here cause it's been a while... **

**So, uhhhhh, Happy Valentine's day, I guess, unless you are like me and are allergic to Valentine's, in that case, good luck with dealing with the annoying couples every where you go today! hahahaha, but who cares if you don't have a Valentine this day, be your own Valentine and treat yourself- love yourself, damn it! You are worth it, my friend! Eat Pizza, there's nothing better to make you feel better than Pizza- that's like everybody's "BAE" except that "BAE" means Bacon And Eggs. hahahaha**

**Okay, so that one doesn't really have any relevance to any of this but whatever... so, yeah on to the announcement. This one isn't much of news but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm planning to change the name of this story. **

**The same concept still applies with the new story, just random one-shots and stuff but I will change the title of the story to "Like The Songs That We Write" I just thought that ****since in the cannon series, like in the show itself, Music was a relevant theme and because I so love Music, I decided that most one shots would be based on Music Material, so in a way they'll be like song-fics but not really.**

**That probably didn't make no sense because that's basically all what I've been doing with the past one-shots: having music as part of its plot or an inspiration, but I just thought that I'd let you guys know about it. As I have said, same rules and concepts apply, just that the one shot would revolve around the Music itself, like for example the first one-shot I will upload after this that is under the "Like The Songs That We Write" story would be inspired by 5sos's "End Up Here", so what will happen is like, the story would be based upon the song- ugh, it's really hard to explain, you'll just see the difference when I finally upload that one-shot late this month, hopefully that'll clear things up. Check out my "I'm Your Cure" story which is also based on a 5sos song, the one shots will be kind of like that.**

**But uh, yeah, when I finally upload that "End Up Here" chapter, that's when the story will change its name- just thought I'd let you know that, in case you get confused about it in the future...**

**I've decided to do this because lately, I've been into so many BANDS, I REPEAT BAND NOT BOY BANDS- JUST BANDS! I don't do boy band(except for Backstreet Boys and 'N Snyc). so, uh, yeah, the new few one-shots that you will read will either be inspired by a 5sos song, The Vamps song or a R5 song, and then maybe I'll put in some of my favorite songs from my other favorite band e.i. Paramore, Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy etc...**

**Also, for those of you waiting for the final chapter of my "'cause darling i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream' story, I know I should've updated last January but there's been a few conflicts with my schedule and the fact that the website or at least parts of the website shut down about a week ago so I wasn't able to finish the chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to update it in a few days.**

**As always, you can ask or tell me anything you want in the reviews- promise I don't bite; I'm also open for requests again, so if you want me to do write a story about a song that you like then just hit me up in the reviews or message me, I'd be more than glad to make a one-shot for you! :)**

**Wow, this is one long author's note. That's it for now, Bye! =D**

**~Lou**


	11. You Said You Liked My Cobain Shirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**New ARC for this one-shot series. so from here on, this series will change from "'Cause it's Me&amp;You" (which was taken from the A&amp;A song "It's me, it's you"), to "Like The Songs We Write" due to the fact the music is a big part of the cannon series, one-shots will be based on a lot of songs. Basically the same concept, really, but maybe you'll see the difference from the previous chapter. **

**Also, read the end note to find out what song would I do for the next one-shot.**

**So here you are, the first ever chapter for the new Arc of my Auslly one-shot series. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 11: You Said You Liked My Cobain Shirt.

He stood there at the corner, holding a cup half filled with beer.

It's his first time at a College party, and it's nothing like the parties he's attended when he was in high school. Compared to what he's seen so far, high school parties were child's play, like the pre-show for the _real _show. And by real show it meant that he's seen at least, three frat guys, streak across the campus singing "We Are The Champions" of Queen- oh, and lots and _lots _of smoking all kinds of stuff, be it cigarette or pot.

He almost felt out of place, really. Back when he was in Miami at Marino High, he used to rule the school; he was invited at all parties- he was the life of the party. But now, it felt like he was a freshman again.

Well, actually, that's because he is. A freshman in College that is.

This was the first party he had attended in four months! College sure was getting the best of him, after all it wasn't easy being a student at M.U.N.Y.- he worked his ass off during Senior year at high school just to get in at M.U.N.Y., there's no way in he would get kicked out of it just because he got lost in the world of the College hype. That's why he stayed away from parties all of the first semester.

Until of course his friend and roommate, Zack, convinced him to attend the year end Winter party.

All his expectations about attending the party were crushed the moment he stepped foot on the brick stairs that led to the house- this was _not _what he expected at all. All his friends(all of which were not freshmen) were already gone, and since he was one of the few freshmen who was invited(and attended) the party, he didn't exactly knew anyone.

And that's why he's ended up standing at one corner of the living room, observing everyone and everything that happened.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been in the party or what time it was when he first saw her. Maybe it was somewhere before midnight, he wasn't sure because it was really dark outside and because he's too distracted by her beautiful face to even care.

It all happened in a whirl wind. One moment he was standing at one corner of the house the next he was scrambling around the party trying to not so desperately follow the girl.

Finally he spotted Mia, who just waved at the Brunette. He speed walked to the Cellist. "Hey, Mia," he said, panting a little as the Brunette walked through the kitchen(probably to get herself a drink or something- he's really hoping she doesn't smoke).

"Oh, hey, Austin," Mia greeted him "So, how's your first ever M.U.N.Y. year end Winter party?"

"It's... it's going okay, I guess..." he shrugged "It's not really what I expected it to be; not quite used to it yet... but can I ask you something?

"Yeah, sure kiddo, what is it?"

"Oh, well, I, uh... I just wanted to ask who was that girl you just talked to..."

The Cellist grinned at him, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, her... why'd you wanna know?"

His cheeks heat up- and it's not just because of the temperature of the room. "I, uh, you know... I just- can you just please tell me who she is."

"Well, she's-"

"Trouble." an angelic voice interrupted. Austin turned to look at the person who just emerged out of the kitchen- it was _the girl. _

But before he could react to her, she was already making her way to the other side of the house. He felt his head spin and his heart hammer through his chest and his hands started to sweat- he has to know her name.

He looked at Mia. "Her name's not really 'Trouble' is it?" he asked, grimacing.

Mia whacked the underside of his head. "No! Of course not. Her name's Ally Dawson. She's a freshman, just like you, only she's been attending M.U.N.Y. since she was in elementary."

Austin wanted to throw up at that moment. She's _way _out of his league- too good, too perfect for him.

He backed up against the wall to support himself, taking in a big gulp of his drink.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Mia chortled at him, patting his shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts.

He takes another swig of his drink, completely draining it. What was he supposed to do now?

Then he saw her heading with his way and he panicked, so he hid at the kitchen and filled in his cup again. What he didn't expect was to see her enter the room as well. That cute little smirk plastered across on her lips- her lips that he so wanted to kiss.

He settled on the corner of the room, pretending to blend in with the utensil because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her. He kept his eyes glued on the floor, but even then his heart was tripping over itself because he knew she was still there, "hanging about".

"They really do suck, don't they?" she said, sitting on the counter right next to him.

"What?" his head snapped to look at her, his brows knitted in confusion(and surprise because she's _talking to him_!). Up close, she was even more beautiful- she was breath-taking, damn it!

"Your shirt, it's says that corporate magazine _still _suck." she smiled up at him- and dear god, he felt like melting! "And they really do. All of them, corporate magazines and their totally not believable photo-shopped pictures, major record labels and their manufacturd, clean-cut artists... the media just ruins everything good with its phony promises of fame and money and their flashy lights..."

Austin looked down at his shirt. "Oh, uh, y-yeah..." he just got tongue tied- which was the first time in forever! No girl has ever left him speechless, but then again, he's never ever met a girl that knows a lot about music like he thinks she does. He assumed this because, well, the girl's been attending M.U.N.Y. since elementary! What more proof does he need?

"Your shirt... it's the same as the one Kurt wore on their Rolling Stones magazine cover, right? It's so ironic. I wonder what Kurt would say about today's music and media..."

Austin kept quiet because he thought he might burst from the warmth he was feeling. She _knew _music, like really well. And it's perfect, he could ask for nothing more.

"You do know that that tagline came from Kurt Cobain right?" she asked him.

He chuckled taking a sip of his drink and slowly getting back his confidence. "Who's Kurt Cobain?" he joked. The incredulous look on her face when he said that made him burst out laughing even more. "Kidding! Of course, I know that. Really, I do." he insisted when she gave him a skeptical look. "In fact if I remember correctly, it sparked quite the news when he showed up wearing the _hand printed _shirt on set."

When he saw her smile grow, Austin felt his heart swell. "One of the many very bold and rebellious things Kurt did in his lifetime..." he added "I think he'd be pretty ashamed and disgusted of what's become of the music industry since then..."

She nodded before getting of the counter. Then she grabbed his hand.

This night was going to be unforgettable! Good thing he has nothing better to do tomorrow.

* * *

From then on things went on in a blur, time passed by like a whirlwind. The next thing he knew, it was two a.m. and he was walking Ally back to her dorm.

They had talked all night about all sorts of things- mostly music, though.

"You never told me what's your favorite Nirvana song..." she trailed off with a questioning look on her face.

He frowned. "That's not a fair question," he said "I love all of Nirvana's songs, it's hard to choose _just one. _But what about you, what's you favorite Nirvana song?"

Ally grinned at him "Well, I don't exactly love all of their songs but there's this one song about 'Living on a prayer' and stuff like that," she shrugged.

His frown grew after that. "_Livin' on a prayer_', isn't a Nirvana song... you do know that, right? It's Bon Jovi's song."

She chuckled, nodding. "I know, I just wanted to make sure that you actually _know _other songs of Nirvana aside from '_Smells Like Teen Spirit_'... so what's you answer?"

"Wait, so you actually thought I'm just some poser who wore this shirt to be cool?"

There's a grimace on her face, sending him an apologetic look. "I just wanted to make sure..." she lamely defended herself, squaring her shoulders.

He shook his head in amusement but says nothing of the topic. "Well, it's got to be a tie between '_Lithium_' and '_About A Girl_', I guess... or maybe '_Heart Shaped Box_'." he answered "It's really hard to pick just one. What about you?"

She nodded. "Alright fair enough. If I say that my favorite Nirvana song really _is _'_Smells Like Teen Spirit_' would you believe me?" his only response was a deadpan look. "What? It's worth the shot..." she shrugged. "But it's got to be '_Dumb_' for me... and maybe '_Lithium_' is a close second."

Austin only nodded because, really what else was he supposed to say?

But their silence was short lived as she stopped walking(which in turn made him stumble to a halt as well).

"This is my stop." she jerked a thumb towards her dorm building.

His smile dropped just as his heart did. "O-oh... well, uh.. goodnight then, I guess..." he looked down at his feet because he knew he was blushing like a tomato. He heard her giggle.

"Yeah, goodnight. Thanks again for walking me home."

Then at the corner of his eyes, he noticed Ally move closer to him and stand on her toes. The next thing he knew there was warmth spreading from his cheek to his face and all over his body.

Ally just _kissed _him! On the cheek, though. But it was a kiss nonetheless.

_She kissed him! _

Austin's head snapped up in surprise after he felt the shock- the spark- of her kiss. He saw that she was already making her way to her dorm. His eyes were wide and he was pretty sure that he's redder than the color red or the color of his best friend's hair

His brain has officially stopped functioning.

He turned around from her as she walked up the stairs to the porch of the building. Finally, getting a hold of himself, Austin remembered something and he turned back to where Ally was(thankfully, she was still rummaging around her purse for her key).

"Hey, Ally." he called out.

She turned around to look at him, eyebrows raising up. "Hey Austin... is there something wrong?"

He shook his head but then he thought better of it and nodded. "Well, I just- I forgot to ask for your number..." he mumbled quickly "Because, you know, I was thinking that maybe we should, like hang out sometime... and I, uh- I thought I should get your number if we're gonna do that..." he trailed off with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck.

He was _so _out of his game. In his defense though, he's been invested in College for the past four months so it's not like he had time to flirt with anyone during those four months- nope, all his dates that time were music theory books and instruments.

She didn't seem to mind this though; she only giggled at him. "Give me your phone and I'll give you mine, so we can exchange numbers."

Austin frantically searched for his phone in his pockets- for a few moments he thought he had lost his phone, but thankfully he found it.

They exchange phones and he tried not to sweat on her phone screen as he put in his number. Fumbling fro a few more seconds, Austin finally managed to save his number.

"Thanks again, Austin." she said as they trade phones back again. She gave him one last smile before opening the door.

"Y-yeah... Bye."

* * *

"No kidding, man? Are you serious right now?" his friend, Chad, asked after he told them that he got Ally's number and that he's planning to ask her out. They were hanging out in his and Zack's room. "You actually got _Ally Dawson's number_?"

He nodded for the umpteenth time. "Yes, I got her number, dude. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

He frowned at them. Then tossed to them his phone. "Here's your proof," he said "That's her number right there. I have Ally Dawson's number, get over it."

Zack patted his shoulder "Not to sound rude or to burst your bubble or anything but Ally Dawson is like the best of the best, she's been a M.U.N.Y. student longer than any of us- most of us just go to M.U.N.Y. for College, but her? Well, she been here since-"

"Elementary, yeah I know." he sounded dejected, being reminded of her greatness. "Stop raining on my parade, dude."

"I'm just stating facts." Zack shrugged, raising his hand up in surrender. "Ally is one of the best students M.U.N.Y. has ever had... almost everybody knows her, even when she was attending M.U.N.Y. Prep., she was famous among College students. A few times she's been offered to advance classes at the University, but she always refused; said that she wanted to go through the stages of school like everybody else, so she didn't want to skip any grade."

"Yeah, and she's like, the smartest student there is as well." Garrett nodded in agreement. "Not only is she musically inclined but she's also really, really smart- she was class Valedictorian since elementary up until high school, I wouldn't be surprised is she graduated _Summa Cum Laude _in the next few years..."

Austin's shoulder sagged, like the weight of the world suddenly rested on his shoulders. A sigh escaped him. "Maybe I shouldn't ask her out..." he contemplated. His friends were right, it's hard to believe that he got her number and it took all his damn dignity and courage just to get that, what more if he asked her out? He wasn't exactly "the best of the best" out there, he was sure she'd reject him.

Just because he had a night's long conversation with her, doesn't mean she wanted to hang out with him all the time.

He shook his head and sighed again. "I'll just keep her number, in case we might share a class in the future and get paired up or something, you know for class purposes, but I won't ask her out." he decided "Having her number is a prize itself, I wouldn't-"

"Uh, too late for that, dude." Brad said, a guilty look on his face while Chad tried hard to suppress his laughter.

"What? Why?"

"Because you just asked her out."

"What? N-no, I didn't." he vigorously shook his head.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: you, and by that I mean, Chad and I, pretended to be you and asked out Ally." he grimaced.

"W-what? How- how'd you ask her out?" his eyes were wide a saucers. "WHAT?!"

"Well... we didn't actually believe it was Ally's number on your phone, so..." Chad explained, showing him his phone. "We kinda, might've texted her while Zack was telling you how much she is so out of your league..."

"That's not what I meant when I told him that!" the oldest of them, Zack, glared at the two boys, throwing them a pillow.

"Same thing." Brad brushed off. "The important thing is that _you_ just scored a date with M.U.N.Y's most talented, respected, beautiful, and smartest student."

Austin glared at him and Chad, throwing another pillow at them. "Why would you do that! That is so embarrassing- wait, did you just say that I scored a date with Ally, like she actually said yes?!" his mood quickly switched from annoyed to surprised.

"Yup, you're welcome, kiddo." Brad smirked at him, throwing his phone back at him.

He caught his phone and immediately he went to his messages, checking if what they told him was really true. And sure enough, there at the top of his phone messages is a conversation between him and Ally. His hands started to sweat as he clicked on the conversation. He swallowed thick as he waited for it to load.

The first thing he noticed was her latest reply:

'**I'd like that,**** but I have to go. I'll text you later. *insert smiley emojii***'

He smiled, he just got a date with Ally Dawson! But then he saw "his" own text(or rather the two idiots' text to Ally).

"Okay, whoa I do _not _text like this!" he exclaimed, reading over the poorly made, horribly punctuated, grammatically incorrect and self-degrading, yet still egotistic text.

"_HI-Ho-Hey, wazzup miss gorgeous!111- _why the hell are there ones on the exclamation point?!" he questioned, glaring at the two boys again. "_It'z, me, yo boi, Austy__!_\- man, you two are _so_ dead right now!"

Then he bounced up from his seat and started to chase the two boys, who were scrambling with each other, hoping to get out of the rom just in time. From then on, it was a full out chase between Austin and Brad and Chad around their dorm, with Zack and Garette following close.

"Come back here, you little-"

"Mister Moon, what have I told you about running around the halls?" their dorm maintenance master called to him with a stern look, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Sorry, Melissa. I'll clean the bathroom next week." he shouted back, sprinting faster to catch up with the two boys.

They ran all around campus. What the Blonde wasn't aware off was where the two boys were leading him. And when he did realize it, it was too late.

They were standing right in front of Ally's dorm, where the Brunette just happened to exit.

"Hi, Ally!" the two boys chorused to get her attention.

Ally whipped around to look at them. "Oh, hi." she smiled but the look of confusion evident in her expression.

"Ally," the Blonde squeaked, eyes wide and breathing heavy. "H-hi..."

The two boys were suddenly no where to be found. Oh, he was so going to kill them- that is if he ever survives this encounter with Ally. But how it felt like to him, he won't make it through today because of his embarrassment.

She looked at him expectantly as if she was looking for some kind of explanation from him. Well, actually, she does deserve to know about everything. Besides, what else has he got to loose right? Aside from his dignity? Nothing really. In fact, his dignity was long gone as well, when dumb and dumber sent that idiotic message to Ally.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before bracing himself to look at her again. "Look, Ally, about the messages..." he grimaced, winching when he heard her giggle a little. "I-I'm really sorry- actually, it wasn't me- that wasn't me... what I mean is that, I wasn't the one who texted you, but- well, it was my number, but I wasn't- I didn't really, specifically type that text..." the words fell from his mouth in an babble.

Ally giggled, finding it rather enticing seeing the Blonde ramble. "I get it, you weren't the one who texted me- you didn't peg me as someone who would be so... over punctuated and heavily... I dunno." she gave him a teasing grin.

That made him blush like a tomato. "I'm really sorry about that, Ally. It wasn't me. Promise. Please ignore it- it meant nothing!"

At that Ally's brows furrowed and the look in her eyes showed of what seemed like disappointment which confused him. Until of course he realized how it translated wrong. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh..." she bit her lip "So, does that mean-"

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant. It did mean something, just... I really did want to ask you out, but it was just that my friends- they're that ones who texted you- but I really was planning on asking you out, just not in that way..."

They were silent as his words sink in. He couldn't read what she was thinking but he was silently praying that she understood what he said.

Her eyebrows slightly raised and there was a small smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. She nodded. "I get it. I wasn't fully convince that you were the one I was texting..."

It was his turn to furrow his brows. "You didn't believe it was me?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't _convinced _it was you." she corrected.

"B-but... why- why did you still say yes?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd come clean and tell me all about it- which you did, so thank you. But also even if you really were the one who texted me then my answer would still be the same."

He couldn't believe his ears! She _still _wanted to go out with him- good grammar on texting or not! He can't possibly give up now, if she was willing to overlook that, it only means she likes him back!

A blinding grin plastered itself on his lips. "Really?" his voice goes three octaves higher and his cheeks are full on red.

She laughed again. "Yeah..." this time she blushed as well. This is his chance!

"Okay," he cleared his throat before taking one last deep breath "Well, in that case...seeing that I've already made my point that I wasn't the one who asked you out with that text, I'd like to take this opportunity to ask you out again. This time no whacky friends who interfere and no phones to meddle with. Just me personally asking you if you want to go and see that new musical film with me this weekend?" he finished with a determined look that she thought was really cute.

"That's nice, yeah. A movie date sounds nice-"

"Also if you're still not sure you really _want _ to see the movie with me, I heard that the girl's love interest is no where near her league, so it's kinda like how you and I are right now. But I heard that they worked it out, so maybe we could, too?" he added really fast.

That in turn earn him a laugh.

"I'd love to go, Austin."

His ears rang, his face full on flushed, and his smile was so wide he felt like his face would break. "Really?!"

"Of course. And just so you know," she walked closer to him, tiptoeing so that she was close to his ears. "We're on the same league."

The next thing he knew, she was walking on the pathway to the sidewalk. "I'll catch you later; still got one paper to finish, but I'll see you around." she waved and winked at him. "And I'm really looking forward for this weekend."

* * *

Okay, so the movie wasn't that great. But in general, their date was great!

And judging by how long they had spent the day in that coffee shop right after watching the movie, and the fact that he's walking her home after they just had dinner, was a great sign for him that they would have many more dates succeeding this one.

Also, did he mention that, they were holding hands, as they walked back to her dorm? Well they were.

And she kissed him goodnight, too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's that. I hope you like it. Personally, I love 5 Seconds of Summer and if you do too, and if you still haven't I also did another one-shot based on another one of their songs which was "Heartbreak Girl". Yes, I am shamelessly promoting my own stories(I'm sorry for that), but I'm only doing so because I'm planning to put up a sequel for that one because of the terrible thing I did for the ending of it. I want to know what you guys think of that.**

**Preview: the song will be "Something You Need" by Against The Current. If you don't know them, them maybe you should go listen to them. They're a Youtube band, but are making it big in mainstream media. Personally, I described them as kind of like "the Paramore of Youtube with a little hint of the then VersaEmerge". Also because they got signed by Fueled By Ramen, which is the same record label of Paramore, P!aTD, fun., and many other bands.**

**Well, that's pretty much it. I don't want to pin-point any certain date of when I will update cause I'm just constantly disappointing you guys- hell, I don't even know if anyone remembers this story because I've not been posting for the past few months. But yeah, I still thank those of you who are there waiting to read my stories. You guys inspire me! **

**Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me, I swear I don't bite. And if you also want to request songs that I should do, that'd be great, too. =D **

**Okay, bye now!**

**~Lou**


End file.
